Beloved Daughter
by chrisyyang
Summary: Misaki. That was the young silver head girl's name. She is traveling to find her father since her mother died when she was 4 years old. What happens when she goes to Konoha and find what she seeks?
1. Misaki

Name: Misaki

Age: 12

Rank: Above ANBU

Nickname: Silver Queen

Mother: Hagoromo Amaya

Father: Unknown

Eye Color: Ocean blue with a tint of purple

Hair Color: Long Silver-White-Gray

Bio: HI! My name is Misaki. I don't have a surname since I never knew my father and my mother didn't want me to have her surname. So I didn't take one. My mother told me she fell in love with a ninja, but one day when she found out she was pregnant with me. My father was gone and he didn't come back. I hate him for that. She said he came from the Hidden Village of Leaf or Konoha. Well see you!


	2. Ready or Not Here I Come!

I was walking in the woods. I had been traveling village to village learning about different kinds of ninjutsu and they were gladly letting me under conditions that I don't share the secrets. I was on my way to Konoha where my father supposedly is. I had been traveling and fending for myself since I was 4-years old since my mother died or to be exact...murdered.

_**Flashback**_

I was out picking out flowers for mommy. Mommy loved lavenders and lilies so I was out picking out some for her. I was walking around when I saw the village on fire. I started to get scared. "Mommy!" I yelled while I ran back home. As I got into the house, I saw a man holding a katana over my mother. "Run, Misaki!" She yelled. The man laughed. "So this is where you have been hiding her." The man said.

I was confused. I couldn't move. I was too scared to move and run. The man started to walk towards and before he could get his hands on me. My mommy shielded me with her body. "Move away!" He yelled. Mommy would not move away. "Fine you will pay the price then." He said as he lifted his sword. He swung it at my mommy and I screamed as I saw the blood. "Run, sweety. Go to Konoha. Your father is there. He will protect you." She said and she went limp.

"Mommy?" I said as I touched her body. I was getting furious and there was a chakra cloak covering my body. "What?!" The man yelled. I started to fight the man until he could no longer move, but when the cloak went away. I started running away from the village like my mother told me too. _Go to Konoha. Your father is there. He will protect you._ My mother's word hung in my mind.

_**Back to the Present**_

That's where I'm headed right now to...Konoha. It's been 8 years since I've been traveling. I wanted to become stronger before I faced my father. I had gone to many villages including poor ones to help out with their community. I looked up ahead and I saw huge gates. _That must mean I'm close to the village._ I started heading towards the gates. As I walked up to the gates, two men came in front of me. "State your name and business." A guy with bandaged on. "Isn't polite to give your name before you ask someone else's." I said.

They look taken back. "I'm Izumo." said the guy with a bandage on his face. "I'm Kotetsu." said the guy with a cap on his head. I nodded. "My name is Misaki and I came here to register as a citizen of Konoha." I said. "Alright then. You will have to talk with the Hokage." Kotetsu said. I nodded. "I will show you there." A voice said. I turned around to see a man with a face mask and his headband covering his left eye. His gray hair was defying gravity. "Thank you." I said. "It's no problem." He said.

He started walking forward and I followed him. As we walked through the village, I smiled at the scenery of laughing kids. _It's so bubbly here in this village compared to the ones I've been too. _I looked toward the silver-gray haired man. _Why does he wear a face mask?_ I guess he noticed my stare and turned around to look at me. "Is there something wrong?" He asked. I shook my head. "Nothing at all." I said. He went back to reading his book. _What is he reading?_ I walked up closer to see the cover. My jaw almost dropped. _It's the book I helped Jiraiya make!_ He saw me reading the title.

"This is not for you to look at your age." He said. I smirked. He seemed to notice it, but dismissed it. _I helped write that book, just letting you know._ We continued walking and I continued looking at the village. We suddenly came to a stop. "This is where the Hokage is." He said without taking his eyes off from the book. "Oh." I whispered. He started to walk inside the building and up the stairs we go. There were so many flights of stairs, but they were easy since I was really fit for a ninja or a 12-year old. The man seemed surprised that I hadn't broken a sweat. _I'm guessing people get exhausted from climbing up these steps._ We came to a door that said "Hokage". The man knocked on the door. "Come in." A voice came from inside the room.

He opened the door and we walked in. "Ah Kakashi nice to see you. And whose that?" The old man said. "Hokage-sama, this young lady would like to talk to you. I escorted her here since I was coming here to report my mission." The man named Kakashi said. The Hokage looked at me. I bowed. "Nice to meet you Third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen." I said. Hiruzen seemed surprised. "It seems you know your Hokages" Hiruzen said. I nodded. "Kakashi we will talk about your mission report in a bit." Hiruzen said. Kakashi nodded.

"What is your name, dear?" He asked. I straightened up to speak. "My name is Misaki." I said. Hiruzen looked confused. "No surname?" He said. I nodded. "My mother would never let me take her surname and I never knew my father." I said. Hiruzen's eyes softened. "So what would you like with me?" He asked. "I would like to become a citizen and ninja of Konoha." I said. Hiruzen thought about it. "Alright. Please go downstairs and talk to Kohaku (making it up) and he will give you paperwork to become a citizen. Please come back up when you are finished." Hiruzen said. I bowed.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." I said. I went towards the door and opened it.

_Time to sign up for citizenship._

**Hiruzen's POV**

Misaki looked very much like Kakashi. "Kakashi." I said. "Yes." He said. "Doesn't that girl resemble you?" I asked. Kakashi thought about it. "In a way I guess." He replied. I nodded. "On to your mission report."

**Time Skip**

"That is it, Hokage-sama." Kakashi said. I nodded. "All right you may leave." I said. He bowed and left the room. Right after Kakashi left, Misaki came up. "I am done with the paperwork, Hokage-sama." She said. I smiled. "May I ask you something?" She said. "What is it?" I asked. She took a deep breath. "I would like to tell you the reason why I came to this village." She said. "Go on." I said. "As you know I never knew my father. When my mother was murdered, she had told me to come to this village to find my father. I'm guessing my father lives in this village. I was wondering if you could help me find my father." She asked. _Her mother was murdered?_

"Yes I will. By the way, what is your mother's name? It may help." I said. She nodded. "My mother's name is Hagoromo Amaya." She said. My eyes widened in surprise. _She's their daughter! So Amaya has died then._ Misaki was looking for an answer. "I think I may know who your father is." I said. Her eyes widened with hope. "May I know who he is?" She asked. I nodded. "Your father is..."

(You'll find out)

**Misaki's POV**

I couldn't believe my ears. I knew who my father was. "Do you want me to inform him of this?" Hiruzen asked. I shook my head. He looked confused. "I want to see if he can figure out himself or I'll tell him sooner or later." I said. He nodded. "If that is your decision, I can't help it." He said. I nodded. "Oh yes! You wanted to become a ninja. I will need to see your strength so I know where we place you." He said. "Alright then. When can we start." I said. "Let me gather a few jounins." He said. I nodded.

**Time Skip**

I was on the training grounds. I saw Kakashi and few other jounins. "I will like each of you to fight, Misaki. I want to test her skills so I can rank her correctly and place her on a team." Hiruzen said. They nodded. Hiruzen waved his hands towards me to come up front. "I'm Sarutobi Asuma." A man with a cigarette said. "I'm Yuhi Kurenai." A woman with red eyes said. "I'm the Green Beast of Konoha, Might Gai." A man with thick eyebrows said. "Nice to meet you, I'm Misaki." I said while bowing.

"Let's start" Hiruzen said.


	3. ANBU

It's been a week since I was declared Jounin. I just got done with capturing a cat named Tora. My team and I are heading there right now. We enter the room. "I see you have gotten Tora." Hiruzen says. "Yes we have." Kakashi says. Suddenly there comes this lady who wears a lot of makeup. She starts rubbing her face against the cat.

_I would run away if I was the cat too._ I sweat drop. The lady walks out of the room with Tora. We look towards Hiruzen. "Alright then, since you have finished that mission. There is other ones like...babysitting...grabbing groc-" Hiruzen was stopped by Naruto's outburst. "NO WAY!" Naruto shouts with his arm as an X. "Come on, Gramps. I want a real mission." He says. I smile.

"Naruto! You are only a genin. You are only supposed to get D-rank missions." Iruka says. "But I'm not the brat that you once you knew. I'm a full-fledged ninja now." Naruto praises himself. I chuckle. "All right then. You will get an C-rank mission, you are going to escort someone to the Hidden Village of Mist." Hiruzen says. "Who are we escorting? A princess? Feudal lord?" Naruto questions.

"Come in." Hiruzen says. I smell alcohol. I recognize this alcohol. There walks a man with a straw hat and drunk. "You will be escorting Tazuna back to the Mist." Hiruzen says. Tazuna stares at us. "This short-brat is suppose to protect me?" Tazuna says. Naruto starts laughing. "Who's the short-brat?" He asks. He looks to see who's short between us. Sasuke is the tallest, me being the second tallest, Sakura and then Naruto.

"Teme! I'm going to kill you." HE says and tries to punch Tazuna, but Kakashi stops him. "You're not suppose to hurt the client you are to protect." Kakashi says. I sneak behind Tazuna and pokes his ticklish spot. "AH!" He shouts. They all look at me like I'm crazy because I am on the floor laughing. "Umm." Sakura says.

Tazuna turns around and he looks angry, but then he starts to smile. "Misaki? I haven't seen you since forever." He says and pulls me into a hug. "You know this old man?" Naruto asks. I nod. "I was passing through his villages through one of my travels around the villages." I say. His jaw drops. "You've been to all the villages before?!" He shouts. I nod. "Yeah pretty much. Everybody basically knows me from every village." I say with a smile.

"Wow." Naruto says. "Ahem." Hiruzen interrupts. I bow down. "I'm sorry, Hokage-sama." I say. He smiles. "It's alright. Well then...you are to meet at the gates in a hour. Please be prepare and be on your way." Hiruzen says. I nod. We all leave, but I stay. _I smell something fishy about this mission._ "Hokage-sama?" I say. "Yes." He says. "You may want to bump up this rank to a B-rank." I say._'What does she mean to change it to a B-rank mission?"_ Hiruzen thought. "Misaki?" Hiruzen says. I turn around.

"Yes?" I say. "Well you like to be a Leaf ANBU?" He says. I smile. "I would love to be an ANBU for the Leaf like my father was." I say. He nods. "I will get you your equipment and you can get you tattoo after the mission and chose you mask also." He says. I nod. "Thank very much, Hokage-sama." I say and leave the room. _I get to be an ANBU like dad was!_

****Time Skip****

We are all at the gates, but we are waiting for Kakashi. "He's late!" Naruto shouts. Sakura bonks him on the head. "Ow. Sakura-chan...what was that for?" He says. "For being annoying." She says. I was getting pissed by how she was treating Naruto. I went up to her. "What is it?" She ask. I smile and bonk her on the head. She glares at me. "What was that for?!" She shouts. "Does that hurt?" I say innocently. Sh nods. "Well duh it does." She says.

I smirk. "Then think about when you hit Naruto. Don't you think it hurts him when you hit him?" I ask. She doesn't answer the question. "That's right. If you don't want people to do it to you, don't do it to others or else I will do it to you." I say with a smile. She nods. _'Misaki finally put that girl in her place.'_ Sasuke thought. "Sorry I'm late. I was helping this old lady cr-" Kakashi was cut off by Naruto.

"LIAR!" He shouts. Kakashi rubs his neck. "Well let's get going." He says. We nod. We walk out of the gates. "YAY! This is my first time out of the village." Naruto says. I smile. I walk next to Kakashi and see him reading his Icha Icha Paradise books. "Ahem." I say. He looks at me. "Do you have something to say, Misaki?" He asks. I nod. "You do know who the author of that book is right?" I aks. He nods.

"Of course...the main author is Jiraiya and the co-author is Hagoromo Misak-" He stops his sentence and looks at me. He turns at the end of the page and reads the authors. "Hagoromo Misaki!" He says. I nod. "I helped write that book with Jiraiya. He practically begged me and he used my body as reference for the main girl character." I say. I see him blush. "You pervert." I say and slightly punch him on the arm.

****Time Skip****

I am walking down the path when I see a puddle. _It hasn't rain in days. What a great disguise._ I turn to look at Kakashi. He nods and puts his index finger over his mouth. I nod. Suddenly chains went around Kakashi and killed him. "Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto and Sakura said in unison. I ran up to one of the Demon Brothers and chained him to the tree. Before I could get the next one, he was able to cut Naruto on the hand. _Kuso._

I ran up to the ninja and threw him against a tree and threw kunai and pinned him to the tree. I activated my Sharingan and placed him in a genjutsu that nobody was able to notice. Kakashi finally turns up. He has a sweat drop mark on his forehead. "I didn't think you would finish off them that fast, Misaki. Other than that...Sasuke...Sakura you did well. Naruto I would have helped earlier if I had known you would freeze like that." Kakashi says.

Naruto frowns. Sasuke comes up to him and lends his hand to him. "You scared...scaredy-cat." Sasuke says with a smirk. I bonk him on the head. "Don't tease, Naruto. Next time, he will do better." I say. "Hn." Sasuke says and walks away. I walk towards one of the Demon Brothers that was awake and Kakashi was talking to Tazuna. I looked at the Demon Brother in the eye. I smirk. "You wouldn't want to mess with me. You do remember what happened the last time you crossed with me?" I say. He nods.

"Yes...Blue-Eyed Tigress." He says. I nod and pat him on the head. At that moment, the three genin thought the same thing. _'What did she do to make him so scared?'_ They thought. I walk by Kakashi. "Tazuna... It's time you tell us what is the real reason why you requested us. I already have an idea why...but you may have to explain to my other team mates." I say. He nods. I turn around to see Naruto stab his hand. "Naruto!" Sakura shouts.

"On this hand...I swear I will finish this mission with my life." He says. "Nice speech, Naruto. Although...if you bleed anymore you're going to die." Kakashi says in a straight voice. Naruto starts panicking. I run next to him. "Let me see." I say. He gives me his hand. His wound was already healing. I use my medical ninjutsu to patch him the skin together and I wrapped it. "There all better." I say. He smiles. "Thanks, Misaki-chan." He says. I nod.

I turn towards Tazuna. "Time for you to tell us your story, Tazuna." I say. He gulps and slowly nods.


	4. Momochi Zabuza

We were now on a boat. I zoned out while Tazuna was telling his story. That's when someone's hand was waving in front of my face. I quickly look to see who's hand it belonged to. I look to see it's...Naruto. I sigh. "What's wrong?" He asks. "Nothing." I say. "We are now arriving on shore." Says the person who rowed the boat. I jump off the boat and soon everyone is off the boat.

I look around at our surroundings. _Byakugan._ I look around to see if there was any enemies. I look further to see two enemy ninjas 4 miles away. _This is going to be tough. _"Misaki!" Naruto says. I look at him and the team is in front of me. "Sorry! I zoned out." I say. _'What a loser.'_ Sasuke thought. I run up to them. Naruto is just throwing kunai every tree we pass by. I sigh and face palm myself.

"Naruto-baka! Stop throwing kunai." Sakura says and bonks him on the head. "Oww. Sakura-chan, what was that for?" Naruto says. I glare at her. I walk up to her. "What did I tell you about hitting your team mate?" I whisper to her. She gulps. She looks at Naruto and bows. "I'm sorry, Naruto." She says. I smile and pat her on the back. "Now that's better." I say. I walk ahead of the group. I reactivate my Byakugan to see if the enemy ninjas were still here. _They're still here._ Naruto throws another kunai. He runs over to see a white rabbit.

_White rabbit?_ I look at Kakashi. He nods. "Duck down!" I yell and bring all three genin to the ground. I look up to see a big sword stuck to the tree. The attacker grabs his sword and stands on a branch. "Momochi Zabuza...Village Hidden in the Mist...Rogue Ninja." Kakashi says. Zabuza chuckles. "Copy Cat Ninja...Hatake Kakashi." Zabuza says. He turns to look at me and smirks. "Ahh. Nice to meet you. I've heard about you from my dead comrades. Blue-Eyed Tigress...Misaki." He says. I flinch.

Kakashi and the group looks at me. "How did you hear about it from your dead comrades?! Every person who had crossed roads with me who was rouge died." I say. He chuckles. "My comrades last breath was...'Beware the Silver Queen...Dangerous...Never go against her.' That was my comrade last words." He says. I glare at him. "I also learned about one of your secrets. Do you want me to tell? About you being Kaka-" I cut him off by attacking him. "Don't you dare!" I shout.

He smirks. "Misaki! Get away from him. You are no match for him." Kakashi says. "I am stronger than you Kakashi. I will be able to beat him." I say with confidence. _'Misaki was able to beat Kakashi-sensei?!'_ The genins thought. I back away from him. "Suiton: Mizudoragon! (Water Style: Water Dragon)" I say. The water in the lake rises and forms into a dragon. _I know this won't be him, but it will just stall him until I activate my eyes._ I close my eyes. Surging 1/6 of my chakra to my eyes.

_'Why is she closing her eyes in battle?'_ Kakashi thought. "Kakashi! Stall him for me while I prepare a jutsu!" I say. He quickly acts so I don't have to wait for his reply. "Don't worry you guys...I won't let you die." I say with a smile. _5...4...3...2...1...READY!_ "Kakashi, I'm ready!" I shout. I open my eyes to reveal the Sharingan, Byakugan, and Rinnegan mixed together, but I place a genjutsu on them so they look like they are glowing bright blue. I turn to face Tazuna. "Don't worry. This will be over in a few moments." I say. _'Her eyes...'_ Sasuke thought.

I turn towards Zabuza. I run up to Kakashi. "Let's get this started." I say. Zabuza chuckles. "I see you have brought out your powers. If so, then I will bring out my true powers too." He says. I take my stance.

THE BATTLE STARTS!

****Time Skip****

(I'm really bad at writing fighting scenes so you can imagine it. Sorry.)

I am carrying Kakashi because he overused his Sharingan. I smile at him. We are walking to Tazuna's home. After walking for about 10 minutes, we reached his house. I see a young woman come out of the house. "This is my daughter, Tsunami." Tazuna says. I bow. "Nice to meet you. My name is Misaki. Where can I place my sensei?" I say. She smiles. "Follow me." She says. I follow her instruction. _'How can this young girl carry a male body as if he weighs like nothing?'_ Tsunami thought. "Here we are." She says.

I bow to her. "Thank you very much." I say. She smiles. I walk into the room. I put Kakashi on the bed. I take off his vest and shirt, leaving his mask on. I don't want to get into his private space. If he doesn't want me to see it, then I won't push on it. I look at his body. _Six pack abs!_ I slightly blush at this. I shake my head. "Iryo NInjutsu: Saisei (Medical Ninjutsu: Regeneration)" I whisper. I look at his cuts and it starts to heal. I smile.

Once I finish healing him, I bandage his stomach just to make sure if I didn't heal any wounds or if any wounds may tear. Once I finished, I stare at Kakashi's face.

_You're going to find out soon about my secret. I hope you won't be mad about it with me._


	5. Tree-Climbing Exercises

I walk into the kitchen to help prepare dinner with Tsunami. "Hey Misaki." Naruto says. I wave back to him. "How's Kakashi-sensei doing?" He asks. "He's doing fine. I healed his wounds so he should be awake in a few hours or so." I say. "Woah! How do you know Medical Ninjutsu?" He asks. I chuckle. "While I was on a journey, I met this women. I had trained under her and she is a great medical ninja." I say with a smile.

"That's cool." He says with a huge grin. I see Sasuke and Sakura walk in. "Sakura! Help Tsunami and I cook dinner." I say. She nods and quietly follows me to the kitchen. "Tsunami-san, do you need any help?" I ask. She smiles. "It's alright." She says. I shake my head. "My mother taught me to always help out especially when I am staying over at another's home." I say. She smiles. "Your mother taught you well. Since you are insisting, you and the other girl can help me cook." She says. I bow. "Thank you." I say.

She giggles. "No need to be formal. Also, I haven't caught your names yet?" She says. "You already know who I am." I say. "My name is Haruno Sakura." Sakura says. "Nice to meet you, Sakura." Tsunami says. "Well let's get cooking. We don't have all day before the boys get hungry." I say. The girls giggle. _I haven't had this much fun in a while. _"Ji-chan!" Says a young boy with a hat. "Oh! Inari!" Tazuna says. He turns to look at us. "You're all going to die. You won't ever be able to beat Gato!" Inari says.

Naruto gets mad by what Inari says. "I am a hero. Just you watch!" Naruto says. "There is no such things as heroes." Inari says and runs off. "You little-" I cut Naruto off by holding him back. "Just leave him. You don't know his circumstances for saying those things." I say. Naruto let's it go and goes back to sit. "Dinner's ready!" Tsunami says. I hear rustling upstairs. I walk to the stairs. "Where are you going, Misaki?" Sakura asks.

"To get Kakashi. He's awake." I say. _'How does she know he's awake?'_ Everyone thought. I walk upstairs and stop at the room Kakashi is in. I quietly open the door. I walk inside. "You're finally awake. Dinner is ready." I say. He smiles. "I see. I'll come down." He says and tries to get up. "Wait. Kakashi. Don't get up-" I stop my sentence when I try to catch Kakashi, but he falls on top of me. _This is awkward and weird. _"Sorry Misaki." He says. "It's ok." I say.

I get up and pull him up with me. I wrap one of his arms around my neck and I walk out the room. "Be careful." I say as we walk down the stairs. As we are walking down, we...slip. I protect Kakashi since he is already injured. I close my eyes as to feel the impact and when I did, darkness consumed me.

****Morning****

I wake up with a huge migraine. I try to sit up. "Don't." A voice says. I turn around to see Kakashi. "Hey." I say. He slightly frowns. "I'm sorry about yesterday." He says. I smile. I touch his shoulders. "It's ok, Kakashi. I was protecting you because you were already injured. Wouldn't want our sensei to be beaten up in the middle of a mission now would we?" I say. He chuckles. "You're right." He says. The door opens. I see Sasuke walk in. "Breakfast is ready, Kakashi-sensei and Misaki." He says. "We will be right there." Kakashi says. He nods and leaves the room.

I try sitting at the edge of the bed. I fail and I fall into warm arms. "Be careful." Kakashi says. "I'm fine. Just wait." I say. I stand up straight and close my eyes. "Iryo Ninjutsu: Kyanseru (Medical Ninjutsu: Cancel)" I whisper and touch my head. My migraine disappears. I open my eyes and stand up. "All better." I say. I look towards Kakashi and he looks surprised. "How did you-" He says, but I cut him off. "Just a skill of mine." I say with a smirk.

I grab Kakashi's hand. "Let's go eat breakfast." I say. "Wait. I need my crutches." He says. I smile. I take my palms and put them each on his legs. "Misaki, what are you-" He says blushing. "I am going to heal you." I say. "Iryo Ninjutsu: Fukugen (Medical Ninjutsu: Restore)" I whisper. My hands starts to glow green. I move my hands around his legs, healing his leg injuries. I stand up. "There all better." I say. He tries to move his legs. "Wow. You're right. "He says. "I would try to not use your legs with full strength so you can lie to Naruto and the team for training." I say.

He seems surprised. "I know what training you are going to do with them." I say. I grab his hand and drag him down to the kitchen. "Ah finally. " Sakura says. I let go of Kakashi's hands and sit between Naruto and Sasuke. We eat our breakfast. "Kakashi. I have something to say." I say. He looks at me. "Zabuza is still alive." I say. He sighs. "I thought so." He says.

"What?! He still alive. I thought you killed him Kakashi-sensei." Naruto says. The others nod. "Did you guys remember seeing that hunter ninja?" Kakashi says. They nod. "Hunter ninjas usually take care of the enemy at the spot, but this ninja didn't. Also the weapons used on Zabuza and where the ninja had punctured him. I am a medical ninja. That strike was just to put him in a temporary death state. So then he ran away. He wasn't killing Zabuza, he was saving him." I say.

Kakashi seems surprised by my observations. "Misaki is correct. By my understanding it will take him a week to heal and for me to heal also. We will start training after breakfast." Kakashi says. "Yah!" Naruto shouts. I smile.

****Time Skip****

We are in the woods. "We are going to start our training with chakra control." Kakashi says. "But we already learned about the catra in the academy." Naruto says. We all sweat drop except for Sasuke. "It's chakra, Naruto. CHA-KU-RA." I say. He blushes in embarrassment. "Sakura. Explain chakra to Naruto." Kakashi says. Sakura starts talking about the concept about chakra. "Don't we just need to learn the jutsu." Naruto says. I mentally face-palm.

"I agree with the dobe. We just need to learn the jutsu." Sasuke says. Kakashi sighs. "That may be true. But you need to learn how much chakra you should put in each jutsu you use. Each jutsu uses a different amount of chakra." Kakashi says. I concentrate my chakra to my feet and start walking up the tree. "You will climb the tree. None of you guys have touch the surface of chakra control except for myself. " Kakashi says.

*cough* *cough* Everybody starts to look for me. "Over here." I say. They all look at me. Their eyes widen. "Misaki, how did you get up there?" He asks. "Chakra. This is the training you will have to do to achieve chakra control. Chakra control should become second nature to you. Also...Kakashi, I have full control over chakra." I say and jump of the tree. I manipulate the wind so I would land softly on the ground. "MISAKI!" They all yell. I land on the ground with my feet. "I know what I'm doing." I say.

They all sigh with relief. _Do they think I'm that stupid? That I would jump of a tree without having a plan._

****Dinner****

We are all eating, but Sasuke and Naruto's eating competition is making me sick. "Stop throwing up each time you eat!" Sakura shouts. "Need...to get...stronger...must...e..at." They both say in unison. I sigh. Once we finish our dinner, the girls help wash the dishes. When we finished, we sat back down while Tsunami finish some stuff. Sakura walks up to a picture. "Who's the person that was torn out of the picture?" Sakura asks. _Just had to be nosy._ "That is my husband." Tsunami says. "He was the hero of this village." He says. Inari runs out of the room, but before he could Naruto grabs his wrists and stops him.

(I know it's different, but bare with me)

"Stop being a crybaby." Naruto says. Inari pulls his arm away from Naruto. "What would you know about me? You don't know the loneliness of not having a parent!" Inari says and runs off. Naruto goes after him, but this time Kakashi stops him. "I'll go talk to him," He says. Naruto is about to reject, but let's it go. Kakashi follows the way Inari ran off. I follow him also.

They end up being outside watching the moon. I diminish my chakra so they won't notice me and I eavesdrop on their conversation. "You know, Naruto is just like you." Kakashi says. "That guy is like me?!" Inari says. Kakashi nods. "Naruto is an orphan. He never met his parents. He had a bad childhood and he cried. He learned that crying wasn't going to do anything so he stopped crying and put a smile on instead." Kakashi says. I seem a bit surprised by what Kakashi said.

That ends their conversation so I walk back inside the house. "Where we you?" Sakura asks. "Just on a walk. I'm going to sleep. Night.' I say and walk up the stairs. I enter one of the guest rooms I am occupying. I lay down on the bed with my forearm on my head.

_Zabuza is still alive. We only have one week._


	6. Secret Exposed

****One Week Later (Morning)****

I end up waking up earlier than the rest. So I end up making breakfast for them. When I finish making breakfast, Tsunami walks into the kitchen. "Misaki. You didn't have to make breakfast for us." She says. I smile. "It's my pleasure, unless you don't want to eat my cooking." I say. She shakes her head. "I would love to eat your cooking once everyone wakes up." She says with a smile.

Tsunami and I start setting up the table. The first person to come down is Kakashi. "Hi, Kakashi." I say. He smiles. "Do you want breakfast before the others arrive. The reason you don't eat breakfast is so they don't see your face, right?" I say. He nods. "I guess I will take you up on that breakfast before the others wake up." I say. I turn around to see Tsunami gone.

_She probably went to do something or went to check on Inari._ I place a bowl of rice and miso soup for Kakashi. I then went and grab the grilled fish and salad for Kakashi. "Here you go." I say. "Thank you." He says. I leave him to eat while I prepare food for the others and place it on the table. I hear a yawn. "Ohayo." Sakura says. "Ohayo." I say back.

"The food looks delicious, but where's Tsunami?" She asks. "I have no idea. She was here awhile ago." I say. She nods. Right when Sakura sits down, Sasuke comes down the stairs. "Ohayo, Sasuke-kun." Sakura says. "Hn." Sasuke says. I sigh. "What about Naruto?" I ask. "He's probably asleep. Let him be, he used up a lot of his chakra last night." Kakashi says.

Tazuna, Inari, and Tsunami walk into the kitchen. "Let's eat." I say. We all take our seats. Everybody takes a bite out of the food. "This is incredible." Sakura says. "Thanks." I say. "Did you make this, Misaki?" Sakura asks. I nod my head. "I made all the food you're eating." I say. All their eyes widen in surprise except for Tsunami. "You're a very good cook, Misaki." Kakashi says. I blush.

"Thanks." I say. We all eat and chatter. Once we finished eating, we head out to the bridge with Tazuna. _I'm sure Naruto is going to be mad once he finds out we left him here._ We head to the bridge. I sense danger as we get closer to the bridge. There is mist all over the bridge. "Be careful." I say. "Why?" Sakura asks. "You don't sense it?" I ask.

"Sense what?" She says. I sigh. "Nevermind." I say. "Hmph." She replies. We continue walking and when we end up at the bridge. There are bodies scattered along the bridge. "Everyone be on guard." Kakashi says. We all nod. "I see you still have those brats with you. That brat is shaking with fear." Zabuza says. "I'm shaking with excitement." Sasuke says. "Better not underestimate them. Zabuza." Kakashi says.

"Sasuke is the best boy fighter in his class. Sakura is the brightest of the team. Misaki is the strongest on this team. Naruto is the number one knucklehead on the team." Kakashi says. I smile. Zabuza creates water clones and Sasuke quickly destroys them. "I guess you have a rival, Haku." Zabuza says. Haku and Sasuke engages in a fight.

"Sakura...Misaki, protect Tazuna." Kakashi says. We both nod. I activate my Sharingan so I am able to see through the mist. My eyes glow blue everytime I use a doujutsu. To keep my secret of having all three doujutsu. I scan the area. _Zabuza and Kakashi are fighting, while Sasuke and Haku are fighting. I need to help them somehow._ I see Haku place ice mirrors around Sasuke.

_Not that jutsu!_ I run towards Sasuke. I enter the mirror. Haku seems surprised by my entrance into his ice mirrors. "Sasuke. I got him, use your Katon to burn the mirrors!" I shout. He nods and creates the jutsu. _It's not strong enough to melt the ice mirrors._ I feel a push and I fall out of the mirrors. "That kind of heat won't melt the ice." Haku says. I curse under my breath.

*POOF* "The hero always comes last. Here comes, Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto shouts. We all sweat drop. _'Why couldn't he use this time to take the enemy by surprise.' _Kakashi thought. Suddenly I hear a voice by me. "Hey, Sasuke...Misaki, I came to save you guys." Naruto says. I sigh. "Baka!" Sasuke shouts. "Why are you yelling at me? You should be grateful I came and help." Naruto says.

_They both give me headaches at times. _"Stop arguing. We have no time for that." I say. They nod. We continue our fight with Haku.

**Kakashi's POV** (First POV other than Misaki's)

I end up being worried about my three students with the enemy. "Keep your eyes on me, Kakashi." Zabuza says. He smirks. "Why are you smirking?" I ask. "You never wondered why, the Blue-Eyed Tigress looks so much like you." He says. I think about it, but I stand my ground. _I have always wondered, but I just let it slide._

"The reason she looks so much like you it's because...she's your daughter." He says. I am in shock. _Misaki is my daughter?_ "It seems you haven't noticed it. You probably didn't notice when she cut me off, the first time we met." He says.

_Misaki is my daughter? How come she didn't tell me?_


	7. Hiijutsu: Makyo Hyosho

Sasuke, Naruto, and I were getting tired. We had needles all around our body. We are all panting. _I need to end this quickly._ Naruto gets tired and he faints. Haku ends up throwing senbons at him, but Sasuke protects him with his body. My body did it without thinking. I felt the piercing of the senbons on my back. I fall to my side and cough out blood. Sasuke grabs me. "Why did you cover me for?" He asks. "I don't know. Just an instincts, I guess." I say with a smile. "This is no time to be smiling." He says. Tears are running down his face.

"Don't worry about me, it was my choice to do that. Don't b-blame yoursel-f" I fall into darkness.

**Sasuke's POV**

I yell out loud. "I admire how she risked her life to save you two." Haku says. Naruto starts to wake up and he sees Misaki. "What happened to her?" He asks. I glare at Haku. Naruto starts to glare at him to. My Sharingan was now activated by the Misaki's death. Before I could get to Haku, Naruto was already starting to fight him off. The chakra coming off of Naruto broke the mirrors and Haku came out of them.

He repeatedly hit Haku. Finally Haku's mask broke and it fell. That's when Naruto stopped hitting him. "You're the guy I saw at the field." Naruto says. I walk next to Naruto. "I have no use to fight you now since Zabuza no longer needs me." He says. Right before Naruto was going to hit him. Haku held his wrist. "It seems Zabuza needs me still. Sorry, Naruto." He says and disappears.

I look ahead and I see the mist start to disappear. I see that Haku took Kakashi's blow for Zabuza. That's when Zabuza tried to cut Kakashi with Haku holding on to Kakashi's wrist. It didn't work because Kakashi dodge it. Kakashi lied Haku down. Suddenly, Gato showed up. "You are no longer use to me and that kid is finally dead." Gato says and kicks him in the face. "That's what you get for breaking my arm." Gato says. "Teme!" Naruto says.

I hold him back. "Aren't you going to do anything? Haku sacrificed his life for you and you're just going to stand their and watch him kick Haku!" Naruto says. "Haku was just a tool like I was a tool to Gato. It's how the ninja world works." He says. "Haku loved you. His dreams were your dreams. You don't care that he risked his life for you!" Naruto yells.

"Your words cut deep, kid. Now give me your kunai. We are no longer enemies." He says. Zabuza pulls down the bandages on his face. Naruto hands him a kunai and Zabuza places it in his mouth and runs towards the thugs. He starts to cut them down until he reaches to Gato. "See you in hell." Zabuza says and he cuts Gato down. That's when I get a final look at him. He has all types of weapons lodge into his back.

That's when he falls. "Kakashi. Can you take me to Haku? I want to see him one last time." He says. Kakashi nods and grabs him and lays him next Haku. It starts to snow. "It always snowed in his homeland." Zabuza says. "He was a pure kid." Kakashi says. Zabuza finally passes away. "Who's going to pay us now?" The rest of the thugs say. "Let's go take the rest of the village." They say.

That's when an arrow is shot right in front of them. "The heroes always arrive last. You are going to have to go through us first." Inari says. That's when Naruto does his shadow clones. They rest of the thugs run away. We all cheered, that's when it got gloomy. "Where's Misaki?" Sakura asks. Kakashi looks towards us. "Where is she?" Kakashi asks.

Naruto and I look down and I point towards her body. Kakashi runs towards her body.

**Kakashi's POV**

_Please don't tell me she is dead. _I stop to look at her. She was pale as a ghost. "Misaki...my daughter." I whisper. I hug her tightly. "You...final..ly..figu..red...it..out..huh...dad." I hear someone say. I look at her face. She is smiling. I hug her tightly. "Dad. I'm injured." She says. I let go of her. "Why didn't you tell me, you were my daughter?" I ask. "I wanted you to figure it out on your own." She says. That's when Sasuke and Naruto came and hugged her.

"You're alive!" Naruto says as he squeezes the life out of her. "Stop, Naruto. Unless you want her to die again." I say. Sakura hits him on the head.

She starts to heal herself. "How are you still alive?" Naruto asks. "You make it sound like you wanted me to stay dead." Misaki says. "I didn't mean it that way." Naruto says with a frown. "I was kidding. Haku didn't hit any fatal spots. He just put me into a momentarily death." She says. "At least you are alive." Sakura says. She nods. Misaki starts to take out the senbons out of her flesh.

"Well...we have to bury Haku and Zabuza." I say. "Let me do the honors of doing it." Misaki says.


	8. Back Home

I am finally back home. It's feels good to be back home. Once we got back to the village, we reported to the Hokage. Dad wanted to talk about something with the Hokage. When I was about to leave with the others, Dad told me to stay. So I did, but I'm confused about why I am here. "Hokage-sama?" Dad says. "Yes?" Hiruzen says. "I would like Misaki to take my surname." He says. I look at Dad with widen eyes in surprise. "If Misaki would like to, I wouldn't mind." Hiruzen says. They both look at me.

I smile. "I would love to take Dad's surname" I say. Dad sighs in relief. "Ok...from now on you are Hatake Misaki." Hiruzen says. "Thank you, Hokage-sama." Dad says. I bow too and we leave the building. _It feels nice knowing that I am with my family and not alone. _I smile. We end up walking to his apartment. "This is where you are going to live from now on." Dad says. I smile. I give him a hug, He tenses up, but he relaxes and hugs back. "That was a surprise." He says.

"You're going to have to get use to me hugging you. I haven't hugged anyone for years since I was alone for the most part traveling." I said with a distant look in my eyes. Dad frowns. "Let's go inside and talk about it." He says. I nod. We walk up the stairs and enter his apartment. Once we walk in, we sat at the couch. Dad looks at me. "Why did you travel alone? Why didn't you just come to Konoha?" He asks.

I slightly smile. "I wanted to be strong when I met you. I didn't want to be a burden to the village or you. I don't want to be a weak girl who can't protect her friends are family. I think that ninjas who break the rules are scum, but... ninjas who abandon their friends or family is worse than scum." I say. I look at Dad. He has a surprise look on his face. "Where did you learn that? That's the same exact quote my best friend, Obito said." He says. "I guess we both have the same perspective." I say.

"So where did you travel around for those long years?" He asks. "I tell you a bit because some details, I promised not to tell anyone by one of my senseis." I say. Dad nods. "Go on." He says. "Well...I've been to all villages around the land. I only stayed at a village for a few months and left. Although the ones I mainly stayed with was the Five Great Hidden Villages. Suna (Sand), Kirigakure (Mist), and Iwagakure (Rock). I mostly trained with the Kages like the Mizukage, Tsuchikage, Raikage, and Kazekage."

"They each trained me well. I am sworn to secrecy about what they taught me. I even encountered a few Uzumakis on my journey. They taught me sealing justus. There are many people that trained me throughout my years and some that you won't like." I say. "Like who?"He asks. "Like... Uchiha Itachi." I whisper. His eyes widens. It looks like he was mad.

"Don't misunderstand him. I understand he did horrible things to the village, but he had a reason for them." I say. He looks at me to see if I will tell the reasons. "I can't tell you the reasons. They are classified." I say. He nods in understanding. Suddenly there is a tapping on the window. I go towards the window to see a bird with a letter attached to its leg.

I grab the letter and unravel the letter.

**Please come to the Hokage Office for your ANBU exams.**

**-Sarutobi Hiruzen ~ Third Hokage**

"Dad...I have to meet with the Hokage." I say. "Why?" He asks.

"For my ANBU exams." I say.


	9. ANBU Exams

Dad got quite upset about it but at the same time proud. "What are you thinking, Misaki? Being an ANBU at your age without permission." Dad says. "Well I want to become an ANBU like you, it's a way for me to become stronger and make you proud." I say. He sighs. "You do know what you are getting yourself into right?" He asks. I nod.

He rubs his forehead. "Fine, but you can only go take the exams on a few conditions." He says. I nod. "I have to watch your exams, you can't go on ANBU missions everyday, you can not go on any solo missions, and you have to tell me when you go to a mission." He says. I smile. I jump on Dad and hug him. "Thanks, Dad. I love you!" I say.

He smiles back. "Ok, honey. Let's go to your exams." He says. We walk out the apartment and heads towards the ANBU building. As we were walking I saw Naruto at Ichiraku. I smile. "I'm going to say hi to Naruto. I'll be right back." I say. Dad nods. I walk under the drapes. "Hi, Naruto." I say. HE turns around with his mouth full of ramen.

I chuckle. He chews and swallows his mouthful of ramen. "Hi, Misaki-chan!" He says. I smile. "What are you doing here?" He asks. "On my way to meet the Hokage. I have to go do something so I'll see you later." I say. "Okay, see you later!" Naruto says. I leave the shop and follow Dad to the building. "Dad?" I say. "Yes?" He says.

"Is the ANBU exams hard?" I ask. He sweatdrops. "Ummm...not that hard." He says. I nod. _He's lying._ I sigh. I look up to see the building. "We are here." Dad says. We walk into the building. The first person I see is Hiruzen. "Nice to see you, Hokage-sama." I say and bow. He chuckles. "Please rise, child." He says. I rise from my bow.

"Are you ready for your test?" He asks. I nod. "What kind of test am I taking?" I ask. "You are going to take a written tests about strategy making and a physical test with you fighting ANBU as the test." He says. I nod. I follow Hiruzen to a room for my written test. He hands me a few pages of paper and a pen. "Here you go, darling. Good luck." Hiruzen says.

"Good luck, honey." Dad says. He ruffles my hair on my head. "Thanks." I say. I concentrate on the paper questions. Most of the questions were easy to answer but might have been harder on others. the very few last questions were a bit challenging. _This written test isn't that hard._ I finish up the last question and I turn around to hand it to Hiruzen.

I look up at him and his eyes were widen big. "Is there anything wrong?" I ask. "You finished the test in less that 10 minutes. It usually takes others a few hours or days to finish the test." He says. I look at the clock. "I guess I really did finished it in about 10 minutes." I say and rub my neck with a smile. "Well since you are done with the test, let's get on to the physical test." Hiruzen says.

I follow him out to an arena to fight ANBUs for my test. "You will fight two ANBUs. The first person is...Hatake Kakashi, your dad." He says. My mouths widen. I slowly start to smile. "HOKAGE-SAMA!" Dad says. Hiruzen looks at Kakashi. "Yes?" He says. "Why are you letting me fight my daughter?" He asks. "Because... You were a ex-ANBU and a strong jounin." He says. "Dad it's okay. I wanted to fight you anyways." I say with a grin.

He sighs. "I guess." He says. I smile. "You will also be fighting Tenzo." He says. Dad flinches at his name. "Do you know him, Dad?" I ask. He nods. "He's a former teammate of mine when I was still an ANBU." He says. I nod. Hiruzen walks to the side and Dad and I look at each other face-to-face. "Ready...Set...Start!" Hiruzen says. I strike towards Dad.

He blocks my attack. I lift my leg to kick Dad in the gut and he flew backwards. "Nice kick." Dad says. I smirk. I run up to him and I get a jutsu ready. I see the chakra form in my right hand. "Rasengan!" I say. It slightly hits him because he dodges it. "I guess I'll need this to beat you, Misaki." Dad says. He pulls up his headband that his covering his left eye.

_Sharingan. _I smirk. "Kageno Seigen (Shadow Restriction)." I whisper. (It's like the Nara's clan jutsu.) The shadows surrounds Dad and he can't move. "Hyoton: Koorino Iki." I whisper. I take a deep breath and I blow towards Dad. My breath becomes icy and starts to cover Dad in ice. "STOP!" Hiruzen says. I stop my jutsu and look at him.

"You beat Kakashi. Can you release you dad?" He says. I nod. I inhale the ice back into my breath and release the shadows. "There all done." I say. Dad lands on his butt. "Nice strategy and jutsu." Dad says. I smile. "Thanks." I say. "Now your next opponent his Tenzo." Hiruzen says. Suddenly there is a man standing next to Dad.

"Nice to see you again, Senpai." He says. "Stop calling me that. I'm not your senpai anymore." Dad says. I giggle. "So...this is the girl I'm going to be fighting. Who is she?" He asks. "Misaki is Kakashi's daughter." Hiruzen says. Tenzo's eyes widen and he looks at Kakashi. "When did you have a kid?" He says. "12 years now, but I just found out a few weeks ago." Dad says.

Tenzo looks at me. "Nice to meet you. I'm Tenzo." He says. "My name is Hatake Misaki. Nice to meet a friend of my Dad's." I say. He smiles. "Now let's get this battle started." Hiruzen says. "Hai." Tenzo and I say together. We both face each other again. "Ready...Set...Start!" Hiruzen says. Tenzo does some hand seals. _So he's a wood style user. Unfortunately for him...I am too! _

"Mokuton: Keeji. (Cage)" I whisper. A wooden cage is built around Tenzo. I smirk. "Suiton: Gyorai (Torpedo)." I whisper. It splashes around Tenzo and covers him in water. _Final touch._ "Raiton: Kanden (Electrocution)." I whisper. Before Tenzo could react to my jutsu. His body gets electrocuted by my jutsu. He falls to the ground hurt.

I run towards him and start to heal him. "Tenzo. Are you okay?" I say. He looks at me. "I'm fine. Just a scratch." He says. "This is not a scratch." I say. I finish up healing him. "Excellent job, Misaki. You are now an ANBU. Please follow me to get your equipment and tattoo." Hiruzen says. I nod and follow him with Dad following me.

We enter a room with a bunch of ANBU masks. There is also the ANBU uniform too. "Please choose a mask you like and I will have one of the ANBU get you your tattoo. Get an outfit that will show your tattoo too." Hiruzen says. I nod. I look around and I grab a fox mask. "Where do you want the tattoo?" An ANBU says. _I want it on my back._ "Can I get it on my back?" I say. He nods. I sit down while he tattoos it to my back.

I have to say it stings, but after awhile it doesn't hurt as much. "Finished." He says. "Thank you." I say. He nods and leaves the room. _Now I need to find an uniform that shows my back. _I look around and I find the perfect uniform. It's a black shirts with a v-cut out on the back. I find the ANBU vest with the same cut-out.

"It seems you have found your uniform." Hiruzen says. I nod. "I will message you via bird when I need your assistant." Hiruzen says. I nod. "You may leave. Congratulations on you passing the ANBU exams." He says. "Thank you for giving me the opportunity to become an ANBU." I say and bow to him. He chuckles. "I am glad to have such a strong kunoichi in my village." He says.

We all walk out of the building.

_I'm finally an ANBU of Konoha!_


	10. Sand Ninjas

I am just coming back from an ANBU mission when I see Naruto, Sakura, Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon with other ninjas. _This isn't good. _I stay in the shadows until I see something go wrong. I still have my ANBU uniform on. Right when the Sand Ninja pulls his arm back to punch Konohamaru, I teleport in front of him and grab his arm.

"What do you think you are doing to a young child?!" I say with venom. He flinches back. Right at that moment someone threw a rock and I caught it. "Aim better, Uchiha." I say. "Hn." He says. "Why would an ANBU be here?" The girl with blonde hair says. "Back off!" I say. I grab Konohamaru out of the guy's arms and put him down. He runs back to Naruto. The Sand Ninja starts taking something of his back. _His puppet._ "Are you really going to use Kurasu for this?!" The blonde girl says.

The Sand Ninja stops once he hears this voice. "Kankuro, stop. You are a disgrace to the village. Do you not remember why we are here for?" Someone says. I look up to see a boy my age with sea foam eyes and red hair with a kanj of "love" above his left eye. "Ga-ara. Th-ey stared it first." Kankuro says. "Shut up. Or I'll kill you." Gaara says.

_This guy has major blood lust, probably because of his jinchuriki._ "Sorry for the inconvience." Gaara says. They start leaving. "Hey why are you here for? We may be allies, but you can't just come to another village." Sakura says. I sigh. "They are here for the chunin exams, Sakura. They are allowed to be here." I say.

"How do you know my name?" Sakura says. "It's a secret." I say with a smirk although they can't see it because I have my ANBU mask on. "At least someone here is smart." The girl says. "Hey! What's your name?" Sasuke says. "Wh-o, me?" The girl says and points at herself. "No. They guy with the gourd." Sasuke says.

Gaara turns around and faces us. "Gaara. I am wondering about your name and that ANBU's." He says. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke says. Gaara turns at looks at me. "Kiseki." I lie and tell him my code name. They turn around and leave. I turn to face the gang. "Be careful next time." I say. When I'm about to leave someone says something.

"Why did you help us and plus you look like you're about our age?" Sakura asks. "I helped out because I felt like it and...I am your age." I say and leave. I teleport to the Hokage Office. "Hi, Kiseki. You may tell me your report." He says. I nod and go on with my report. "Thank you. I have something to ask of you, Kiseki." He says. I nod.

"Will you be one of the proctors for the chunin exams? I want you to watch over the exams to make sure there is no invasion from enemies." He says. I nod. "I would love too." I say. "Great. The exams start tomorrow in room 303. Also, you might want to meet up with your team. Kakashi is speaking to them about the exams." He says. I nod and leave the room getting ready to met up with my team. I finish getting dress and I start walking towards the bridge.

.

"Hey!" I say. "You're late!" Naruto and Sakura says. "Well, my dad isn't here yet so I'm not." I say. They sighed. "Naru-kun...do you want to train together after this meeting?" I ask. "I don't know." He says and rubs his neck. I give him the puppy eyes and pouty lips. "Please?" I say. He starts to blush. "O-ok." He says. "YAY! I get a sparring partner now!" I say.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I see Sasuke's hands clinched. I smirk. "Sasuke...do you want to train with me too?" I ask. "Hn. Why would I want to train with you losers?" He says. "Well ok then. I guess it's just you and me, Naruto." I say. Naruto smiles. "I'll go." Sasuke says. I smile. "Ok." I say. "I'll go to since Sasuke-kun is going." Sakura says.

I nod. "Alright! Now we are training as a group." I say. Naruto grins widely. **POOF!** I look to see Dad. "Hey Dad!" I say. "Hey!" He says. I walk up to him and give him a hug. "Alright now, today I've come to talk to you guys about something. I have nominated you guys for the chunin exams. Here is the forms, turn it in before 3pm tomorrow." Dad says. He hands everyone one, but me.

"How come Misaki doesn't get one?" Sakura says. I smirk. "She is above chunin so she doesn't need to take it and she has a task to do that day." Dad says. He smiles at me. "Okay. Dismissed." Dad says. "See you at home later, Dad. I'm going to train with the team." I say. "Really?" He says. I nod. "I'll join you guys." He says. "Okay then." I say.

We all head towards the training grounds. I had decided what to do for training.

**Naruto v. Sasuke**

**Sakura v. Me**

Whoever wins their matches battles the winner. The first match is Naruto and Sasuke and Dad was the referee. _They have gotten better since our A-Rank mission. _The winner of that battle is Sasuke. Up next and me and Sakura. I face her. "It's better if you don't fight her, Sakura." Dad says. "Why?" Sakura says.

"Well...she is ranked Jounin by the Hokage personally." Dad says. "WHAT?!" Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura says in unison. "When did you become a Jounin?" Sakura asks. "Well the first day I came to Konoha, why?" I say. They nod. "I forfeit then." Sakura says. I shake my head. "Sakura, you need to have more confidence in yourself even if you aren't that good. Push yourself to become a better kunoichi." I say. She smiles. "Sasuke vs. Misaki." Dad says.

Sasuke and I face each other. "Are you ready?" Dad asks. We both nod. "BEGIN!" Dad says. I quickly end it with a pressure point to paralyze Sasuke's body. "Done." I say. "H-how?" Sasuke says. "Did the famous Uchiha just stutter?" I tease him. His face is flushed. I smile. "Hn." He says. "Great job, Misaki. Can you un-paralyze him now?" Dad says. I nod.

I hit another pressure point and Sasuke stands up again. "Nice sparring with you." I say. "Hn." He says back. I just shrug.

"LET'S GO GET SOME RAMEN!" Naruto shouts. "Sure. Anyone else?" I say. They just nod.

"Okay. Ramen here we come." I say with a smile.

_Chunin exams tomorrow! Can't wait to see what happens!_


	11. Chunin Exams - Written Test

Finally, today is the day the chunin exams start. Well...at least the written part. I am up to head towards the room for the written test since I am on a undercover mission for the Hokage. I walk inside the room and I see only a few ninjas inside. _I guess I will have to wait._ Suddenly...I get a chill in my spine. I turn around to see a grass ninja.

_I recognize that chakra...OROCHIMARU! _I act normal so I wouldn't cause a commotion. _I remember the day I met him._

**Flashback**

I am walking at the edge of the Sound Village when I see a weird figure. "You have a great amount of chakra." He says. "Who are you?" I ask. I hear him chuckle. "I am Orochimaru." He says. I see him start to run in front of me. He starts to attack me. "And you will become one of my experiments." He says. "I will NOT!" I say.

I push him off me. "I will get my hands on you, one way or another." He says. We continue our fight, but I end up beating him. "I will have you, my dear. Just you wait." He says while I walk away.

**Present**

I never forgot his words. He always gave me a chill every time I heard about him. I conceal my chakra as best as I can so he wouldn't recognize me. I haven't seen him for years. I was only 6 years old when I fought him. I stood next to a wall, keeping my eyes on him. _Why is he here?_ My concentration gets disturbed by a shout.

"SASUKE-KUN!" I hear. I turn to see my team. I smile. I walk towards them, when I see _**HIM**_. I curse under my breathe. I keep a smile plastered on my face. "Hey, you guys." I say. They turn and see me. "I thought you weren't going to take the chunin exams." Sakura says. "I'm not. Remember I'm a jounin. The Hokage asked me to be a proctor for the exams." I say. She nods, but the rest of the genins have their mouth wide open.

"When did you become a jounin?" Shikamaru asks. "On the first day I came here, so a couple of weeks ago." I say. He nods. I see _**HIM.**_ He walks up to the group. "I think you guys want to be more quiet. You guys are new so I'll give you a tip...don't irritate the others." He says. "What's your name?" Sakura asks.

"My name is Yakushi Kabuto. If you guys want to learn about your opponents, I have cards infused with chakra to show you." He says with a smirk. I try to hold in my anger towards Kabuto. _That bastard! He's still alive._ "Rock Lee, Gaara of the Sand, and Hatake Misaki." Sasuke says. I glare at him while he smirks at me. _Dammit! Kabuto is going to know who I am._ Kabuto looks around and tries to find me.

"Where is this Hatake Misaki?" He asks with a gleam in his eyes. I try to conceal myself, but someone just had to ruin it. "She's the one with gray hair and blue eyes." Ino says while pointing at me. I curse under my breathe for the second time. "Hi." I say with venom in my voice. Kabuto smirks. _He knows it's me from that one time. Kuso!_

"Nice to meet you, Misaki." He says. "Well, I got to do my job. Talk to you guys after the exams." I say and walk away. I walk towards the window and lean against the wall. I sigh. **POOF!** I look up to see Ibiki. "I am Morino Ibiki. I am the proctor for the written test." He says. He goes on and on about the rules so I just block it out.

The genins finally get their seat number and they are seated. "Let the test...BEGIN!" He says. I search the room for the ones cheating out in the open. The proctors including me start to call numbers out for the ones that are disqualified. Finally, the final question. I am surprised by Naruto's speech, it was very inspiring.

I smile. "You all pass the exams." Ibiki says. People shout to celebrate. Suddenly the windows break. _Anko._ I smirk. "Hello squirts. My name is Mitarashi Anko and I am your worst nightmare." She says. She looks around the room. "Ibiki. You let all these squirts pass?!" She says. "Well we have a strong group this year." He says. "Well, I'm going to cut this group in half in my exams. Hey squirts, follow me!" She says.

They all leave to follow Anko.

_My mission now begins._


	12. Forest of Death - Orochimaru!

I am following the genins towards the Forest of Death. I keep my eye on Orochimaru and Kabuto. I make shadow clones to follow each genin group in case something happens. I walk over to Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. "Hey, you guys?" I say. They wave back. "What are you doing here?" Sakura asks. "I'm on a mission." I say. "What?! How come you get a mission?" Naruto says. "Because I am a jounin and it's a secret." I say. Naruto pouts.

I smile. I see a box shaped rock. I sigh. They use gunpowder and they get out of the box. "We're here to interview you before the exams for the Academy paper." Konohamaru says. I smile "Can we interview you guys?" Moegi asks. Sakura nods. They each take turns taking the interview while I sit on the grass and watch them. I feel the same chill as I did earlier. _He's searching for me._ "Hi." Moegi says. She surprised me. "Hi." I say back.

"Can I interview you too?" She asks. "Well...I'm not a genin." I say. Her jaw drops. "Then what rank are you?" She asks. "Jounin." I say. "COOL!" She shouts. I chuckle. "If it's alright with you, I still want to interview you anyways." She says. I nod. "So..." I say. "How old are you?" She asks. "12 years old." I say. She nods. "Is it true you're the daughter of Hatake Kakashi or other wise known as the Copy Ninja?" She asks. I nod. She squeals.

"That is all. Please let us continue the exams!" Anko shouts. "Well, I have to go." I say while getting up. "Why? You don't take the exams." Moegi says. I chuckle and ruffle her hair. "Well... I have a mission to do." I say and walk away. "All teams sign these paper and return it to the booth." Anko says. She starts to say the point of this exams and the rules. "Go to your designated area." She says. All the genin teams leave to their area. I have each of my clones follow each team, I personally will be following Team 7.

_I have to watch out for Orochimaru. He might be after Sasuke's Sharingan._ I stay on course and follow Team 7's chakra trail. I don't get in the way of their exams. I check up on my clones. They seem to be doing fine, but it seems Gaara has killed off some teams. I put on my ANBU mask and face him. "What are you doing here?" Kankuro asks. "It is not allowed to kill genins unless threatened. You have violated the rules of the exams." I say. He suddenly wraps sand around him and disappear. I turn towards the other two.

"Please keep have your brother not to kill people or else **I** will have to deal with him." I say. They gulp and nod. They run off to follow Gaara. I take off my mask and place it in my scroll. I feel the same chill again. "Hello, Misaki." He says. "Bastard...Kabuto." I say. He chuckles. "I haven't seen you in months." He says. I turn around to face him. He takes a step closer. "Don't you dare take another step." I say with venom. He puts his arms up to surrender.

"Do you still remember that night?" He says. I close my eyes to shut out the memories. "I don't want to remember Kabuto. It may be inside of me, but I will never let you have it." I say while wrapping my hand around my stomach. "It's still mine." He says. "It may be yours, but it was done with force." I say. He chuckles. He walks closer and whispers in my ears. "You may want to check on your team." He whispers. I glare at him and dash to Team 7.

I tear slips down my cheeks. _That bastard!_ I hurry of to my team. What I see gives me chills. Orochimaru biting on Sasuke's neck. "OROCHIMARU!" I shout. He pulls back and looks at me. "Nice to see you, Misaki." He says. I stand in front of Sasuke. I get my clones to take Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto someplace safe. He chuckles. "How is it?" He asks. _He __**knows**__._ "What are you talking about?" I say. "Don't lie to me. I know what happened before you came to Konoha." He says.

"What do you want with Sasuke?" I ask. "The same thing I wanted from you and I will since you still have my curse mark on your left thigh." He says. My curse mark starts to throb. "You will not have Sasuke as your vessel." I say with venom. He chuckles. "I will and no one can stop me because in the end...he will come to me for power to defeat his brother, Itachi." He says. He tosses me something. A scroll. "Give this to your team." He says and disappears.

Once he disappears, the throbbing in my left thigh goes away. I head back towards my team to see Orochimaru's team trying to get to Sasuke. The girl as Sakura as hostage. I send senbons to one of them and they fall...unconscious. The other two are taken by surprise. The next thing that happens surprises me the most...Sakura cuts her long hair to be free of her grasp. Sakura punches the girl.

Suddenly, I feel a dark aura. I look at Sasuke. _Nooo!_ I run towards Sasuke to stop him, but he heads towards the guy and breaks his arm. Sasuke heads towards the girl. I run to him and hold him back. "Stop...Sasuke." I say. I sing a quick song that calms down the curse mark.

Don't let the evil overtake your soul

This is not who you are

Take control of your body

Don't let the power control you

You are stronger than this

Have faith in yourself

The dark aura starts to disappear and it finally does. Sasuke once again goes unconscious. "Sakura...put him next to Naruto. I'm going to heal Lee." I say. She nods and takes Sasuke. I walk towards Lee and I start healing him. _His injuries are luckily not that serious. _I heal what I could. Suddenly, his team mates show up. "We will take care of him." Tenten says. I nod. They carry him away while Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino leaves.

I walk towards Sakura. "Are you ok?" I ask her. She nods. I put my hand on her shoulder. "It's okay to cry...Sakura." I say. She tries to hold it in, but it starts to pour out. I hug her to comfort her. I pat her on the back to calm her down. "Sakura. I have to leave. Go to the tower when Sasuke and Naruto wake up. Alright?" I say. She nods. I run to the tower.

I feel a pain in my lower stomach.

_Please be safe._


	13. When Did This Happen?

I am running back towards the tower. _I can't believe Orochimaru knows about it._ I finally reach the tower. I enter and go to the main room. I don't really see anybody except for a selective few of ninjas. There is a weird sensation in the back of my throat. _Oh no!_ I run towards the restroom and puke all of the food out of my system. _This isn't good. I'm getting to that point. _I wipe away the leftover puke around my mouth.

I turn around to face Anko. "Are you alright?" She asks. I nod. I start to fault. _Kuso! I'm getting dizzy. _Anko catches me. She puts her hand on my forehead. "You're burning up!" She says. I try to move away from her. "I'm fine." I say. "No you are not, Misaki. You're head is burning hotter than anybody who has a fever. I'm taking you to the hospital." Anko says. She lifts me up bridal-style.

"I'm fine...really." I say. Trying not to fall into the darkness. "It's fine go to sleep. I'll tell your dad." She says. I shake my head. "Don't tell him until the preliminary matches are over." I say. She seems surprised and then nods. I smile. I let my conscious slide into the depths of the darkness. I start to get deeper and deeper into the darkness. _I can't go any farther. _That's when I see a bright light behind me. I turn around and heads towards the light.

I smile as I get closer to the light. Suddenly the light is too bright and I close my eyes. I have a dry throat. _Dehydration._ I try to open my eyes, but it's bright that I have to give me eyes a few moment to get used to them. I feel someone holding my hands. I sit up quickly. I look to my left. The one holding my hand is...Sasuke. The one holding my right hand is Dad.

I smile and blush at Sasuke. _They probably didn't get any sleep. I'll let them be._ I hear the door open. The doctor walks in and smiles once he sees me. "It's nice to see you are awake now." He says. "How long have I've been out?" I ask. "About three days." He says. I sigh. _I didn't think I would sleep that long._ "Well...Anko-san asked me to check if you had any complication so I checked. Misaki...do you know that you're pregnant?" The doctor says.

I sigh. I gulp the lump in my throat. I nod. "Does anyone else know?" He asks. "Only a few, but that doesn't include my dad." I say. He sighs. "Well, you will need to tell him sooner or later. I recommend telling him when he wakes up. He's been worried sick about you, same thing goes to the boy." He says and points to Sasuke. I nod. "Thank you." I say. He nods and leaves the room.

I sigh. _I was planning to tell Dad. Although I didn't think I would have to tell him now. _I suddenly feel a grip on my right hand. Dad's head raises and then he looks at me for a second. After that second...he hugs me. "You scared me to death, Misaki. Why didn't you let Anko tell me the moment you got to the hospital?" He asks. "I didn't want to worry you. It's also because you have a team to look after." I say. He sighs and kisses me on the forehead.

"You are my first and most important priority." He says. I smile. I feel a stir in Sasuke. He raises his head and as soon as he saw his hand holding on to mine. He blushed and pulled his hand away. I laugh a little. "So the doctor wouldn't tell us what's wrong?" Sasuke says. "He just left and told me." I say with a sad tone. "What's wrong?" Dad asks. I tear slides down my face.

"I never wanted to tell you, but...Sasuke, can you let me talk to my dad alone?" I say. He glares for a moment, but understands and leaves the room. Once Sasuke leaves I turn towards Dad. "What is so important that Sasuke can't be in here?" He asks. I take a deep breathe. "Dad...don't freak out when I tell you this. It's not anybody from here, but...I'm pregnant." I say. There is a long silence after I say it. I start to cry. I feel arms wrapping around me. "It's alright, honey. I'm not mad, well not a lot. I can tell that you didn't want it to happen. **When did this happen?**" He asks.

I wipe my eyes. I sigh. "Well...it's a long story. It was while I was traveling around to different villages." I say. Dad does his signature smile.

"I can listen to all of it, if it helps you feel better." He says. I smile.


	14. The Secret is Out

I was ready to tell Dad my story. I took a deep breathe. "It was a few months before I came here. I didn't find out I was pregnant until a few weeks before I came to Konoha. I wanted to forget it, but with _**his**_ baby in my stomach. Of course I couldn't forget." I say. I start to remember the memories that I locked away.

**Flashback**

I am in a town getting supplies for my long journey to Konoha. _I can't wait to see my dad. I hope he likes me._ I had my guard down. I was walking by an alleyway and suddenly I felt a cloth around my mouth. The medicine on the cloth made me lose conscious.

I woke up to a headache. I look at my surroundings. I find my body naked except for a blanket covering me. I was panic mode. At that moment I was scared for my life. There was restraints on me to hold me down so I couldn't escape. I closed my eyes to sense if anyone was here. I suddenly felt Orochimaru's chakra, but there was another person with him.

I hear the door open, I fake that I am asleep. "She is beautiful. Take care of her, Kabuto." Orochimaru says. "Yes, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto says. I hear the door close. A sweat drips down my temples. I feel a hand caress my cheeks. "You are beautiful, Misaki. I will make you mine." He says. He rips the blanket that lied on top of me.

I open my eyes. "I knew that you were awake." Kabuto says with a smirk. "You will be mine." He says. I didn't understand what he meant by that, but the moment he touch that **area**. I knew what he meant. I cried in fear and pain. He was so happy about it. He took away my purity...my **virginity**.

After he was done, he put the blanket on top of me again. He left and left me there in pain and blood. This happened everyday, until I started to throw up. That's when Kabuto started smiling. "Finally..." He says. At that moment he had released the restraints to check for whatever he needed. I grabbed a syringe and stab him in the neck and ran out the door.

I didn't care, I just ran with my life. I had no idea where I was going, until I felt a breeze. _It has to lead outside._ I ran as fast as I could and I reached the entrance. I ran with all my might away from the hideout. I kept running...and running. All I had around me was a blanket that I had for that week. I ran until I came upon a village.

A woman saw me and she took me in. She fed me and sheltered me until I was well enough. She was devastated by what happened to me. I thanked her and left, back to my journey to Konoha.

**End of Flashback**

I told Dad what had happened. He looked at me with sorrow. I had tears slipping out of my eyes. Dad hugged me. "I am so sorry, Misaki. I'm sorry I couldn't be the protective dad when you needed to be. Sorry for not being there for you. I'm...sorry." Dad says. I smile. "It's alright, but with my pregnancy will you still accept me?" I say.

Dad smiles. "Of course I will, but I will have to kill the father first. How does he look like?" Dad says. I describe Kabuto to Dad. "I'll keep an eye out for him." Dad says. I nod. "Are you going to tell Sasuke?" Dad asks. I freeze. _I forgot that he was outside the door._ I gulp. "You don't have to." Dad says. I shake my head. "The team is going to find out or later. Can you tell Sasuke to get the team? I will tell them." I say. He nods. He leaves the room with Sasuke following him.

I sigh. _It's time for me to tell them. I hope they still accept me._ I stare out the window. _I may not like the father of the baby, but this baby is still mine and I won't give up on it._

Minutes pass as I stare out the window. I finally hear a knock come from the door. "Come in." I say. I see Dad walk in with Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura. I take a deep breath. "What did you need us for?" Sakura asks. I finally let go the breath I was holding. "Please take a seat." I say to them. They nod and take a seat. "This may surprise you, but please stay until the end." Dad says. I look at Dad with gratitude.

"I just told Dad so I won't be surprised if you won't accept me after this." I say. Sakura and Naruto looks confused and Sasuke looks serious as usual. "I am pregnant." I say. There is a silence. "What?" Sakura says. I sigh. "Like I said, I'm pregnant." I say. Naruto and Sasuke has a surprised face while Sakura is confused.

"Did you consent to it?" Sasuke asks. I shake my head. I see Sasuke tense. I look at Naruto. "I'm going to kill this guy." Naruto says. I smile. "Thanks for worrying about me guys." I say. "Who is the guy?" Sakura asks. "You already know him." I say. They look confused.

"Kabuto." I say. They stop and stare. I rub my stomach. "He is the father of the child in my stomach." I say. They seemed taken back. "Isn't he like 4 years older than us?" Naruto asks. I nod. "When did this happen?" Sakura asks. "Please consider her feelings, don't bombard her with question." Dad says. They back up a bit.

"It's alright Dad. They have the right to know." I say. He nods. "It happened a few months before I came to Konoha. I just kept it a secret until I started showing." I say. "That's why it looked like you got fatter." Naruto says bluntly. I chuckle while Sakura bonks him on the head. "I guess I'm starting to show. I'm about 4-5 months along." I say. Sakura seems surprised.

"Will you guys still...accept me?" I ask afraid of their answer. I close my eyes. I hear a chuckle. I look up to see Naruto chuckling. "Of course I will accept you. Whether you have a baby or not, I will always love you Misaki...in a sisterly way." Naruto says with a grin. I smile. I look towards Sakura. "I accept you too, Misaki. I will even help you with the baby." She says. My smile gets wider.

I look towards Sasuke. I see him with a serious expressions. "I won't accept you..." He says. My heart drops. "Sasuke!" Naruto shouts. "I will only accept you if you have faith in us." He says and looks at me. I smile. "Of course!" I say with a wide smile. "Come here you guys." I say. They walk closer. "GROUP HUG!" I shout. They all chuckle...even Sasuke.

"I LOVE YOU GUYS!" I say with tears slipping down my eyes and a huge smile.


	15. Gender of Baby?

**One Month Later...**

It's been one month since I told them my secret. The other genins also know now and they are accepting it. I am on my ways to the hospital to get a check-up. Dad has been gone training with Sasuke, but he constantly checks up on me to make sure I'm okay. I love him for it. I check in to the hospital. "Please take a seat and we will be with you shortly." The nurse says. I nod and take a seat.

I look around to see other pregnant ladies. A lady is sitting next to me. "Why are you here?" She asks. "Baby check-up." I say. She looks around. I chuckle. "It's not for a family member...it's for...me." I say quietly. "Oh..dear. I'm sorry." She says. "It's alright. I have a family supporting me." I say with a smile. "That's good." She says. I nod.

"Hatake Misaki." A doctor says. "Here." I say and stand up. "Nice to have chat with you." I say to the lady. "You too." She says. "I hope you have a healthy baby." I say to her. "I hope you have a healthy baby too." She says. I smile and wave to her. I follow my doctor. The doctor is a female, which I'm glad for.

"Please take a seat." She says and points towards a room. I nod. I take a seat. I am here to find the gender for my baby. "Hello, . I guess you are excited to find out the gender of your baby." She says. I nod with an excited smile. "Well I'm glad to announce that you are going to have a healthy baby...boy." She says. I smile. "Although, I will like to say something." She says with a serious face.

I nod for her to continue. "You can not do anything intense for the sake of your baby. No matter what the circumstances, don't put any pressure on your child." She says. I nod. "That is all. Well let's check that the baby is healthy." She says. I nod. We go through the regular procedure of her checking the baby's heartbeat and other procedures.

After all is finished, I leave the hospital. As I leave the hospital, I spot Asuma and Kurenai. They see me and wave. "How are you doing, Misaki?" Kurenai asks. "Good." I say. "It looks like you're going to pop." Asuma says with a chuckle. Kurenai elbows him. "It hasn't even been nine months yet. I'm only on the 6th month of my pregnancy. So I won't be popping anytime soon." I say with a smile.

"Have you guys seen my dad lately?" I ask. They shake their head. "Oh...I was thinking about letting him know what the gender of his grandkid is." I say with a smile. They smile. "Oh well. I'm pretty sure I'll see him at the arena for the last exams." I say. They nod. "See you some time, squirt." Asuma says. I smile.

"See you guys." I say and wave to them. I walk away and I had a craving. _Ramen._ I walk towards Ichiraku. I walk in to see Teuchi and Ayame. "Woah!" Teuchi says. I chuckle. "I will never get used to the fact that you are pregnant, Misaki." Teuchi says. I chuckle. "I'm not even used to it and I'm the one pregnant." I say. They chuckle. "So what can I get for you?" Ayame asks.

"I will like the usual with seaweed though." I say. They both look in disgust. "Hey don't blame me. Blame this little guy." I say pointing to my belly. They chuckle. "Alright then." Teuchi says. I sit there while I wait for my order. I look outside, towards the sky. _It's such a peaceful day._ "Done." Ayame says. I turn back around and sit down and eat. "Itadakimasu!" I say. I dig in.

"The ramen gets more delicious every time I come in." I say. Ayame smile, while Teuchi chuckles. "Of course, I make it better everytime a customer comes in." He says. I smile. I finish up my ramen. "Arigato." I say. "Where are you heading, Misaki?" Ayame asks. I smile. "To the arena to watch the final exams for the chunin exams." I say. "Cheer for Naruto for me." Teuchi says. I nod. "I will." I say and head towards the arena.

As I walk towards the arena, some people give me disgusted looks. _I guess it's because I'm pregnant at a young age._ "Hey!" I heard some shout. I turn around to see the lady from this morning. "Konnichiwa." I say. She smiles. "I never got the chance to get your name." She says. I smile. "It's Hatake Misaki. What's yours?" I ask. "It's Fujiwara Narumi. Where are you heading?" She asks.

"To the arena for the chunin exams." I say. She gasps. "You can't fight in that condition." She says. I chuckle. "I'm not fighting, plus I'm already a jounin." I say. Her jaw drops. "You're only 13 and you are already a jounin?!" She says. I nod. "That must mean you are a great ninja." She says. I blush. "I wouldn't say that." I say as I rub my neck.

"Well I have to go. See you around, Hatake." Narumi says. I frown. "No need for formalities. Call me Misaki." I say. She nods. "Ok, then you can call me Narumi." She says. I nod. "See you around, Narumi." I say. "See you too, Misaki." She says. I wave to her as I walk away. I walk to the entrance to the arena. I see the others and I sit with them.

"Hey you guys." I say. They wave back. "So has it started yet?" I ask. "Yeah. Naruto won Neji." Shikamaru says. I nod. 'Sasuke is going to be held back since he is not here yet." Kiba says. I frown. _What's taking you so long, Dad?_ I nod. I just continued to watch the matches, it was a little boring. It was finally Sasuke's match, but he wasn't here yet.

I sigh. _What a great time to be late, Dad. _I look down at the arena to see leaves spinning and then they fall down revealing Sasuke and Dad. I sigh with relief. Dad comes up to the stadium. "Nice timing, Dad." I say. He smiles. "How was your hospital check-up?" He asks. "It went great." I say. He nods. "I found out the gender of the baby." I say. "Really?" I nod.

"It's a boy." I say with a smile.


	16. Attack on the Leaf

I stand at the arena. Sasuke and Gaara's fight is about to start. _I feel bloodthirst in the air. _I frown. I look around. "I'll be right back." I say. They nod. I teleport next to the Hokage. "Hokage-sama, can I please have a moment?" I ask. He nods and backs away from the Kazekage. "What is it, Misaki?" He asks. "Can we go a bit farther from the Kazekage?" I ask. He nods.

We back away from the Kazekage. "What is so important that you have to take me away from the matches?" He asks. "I don't like the feeling the Kazekage is giving. I think it may be Orochimaru, I did encounter him in the Forest of Death. Just be wary of him. I will stay by your side." I say. He nods. "Please be careful though, you are pregnant. I don't want you to be hurt." He says. "Please have more ANBU to watch over you." I say. He nods.

We walk back to his original spot. I hide in the shadows by the Hokage. _Please just let it be my imagination. _I look at the match. Sasuke is doing...Chidori? My face is full of surprise. _Dad taught him that? _ He goes to attack Gaara. _Something feels off? _I look up in the air. _Feathers?_ I do the hand seals to release the genjutsu. **RELEASE!**

I see other people fall asleep. I look over to the Hokage. I quickly flash next to him. Just at that moment a barrier is set up. _Kuso! Now the ANBUs can't get in._ I look around to see Orochimaru. "Ah...A little bug got into the barrier." He says. I glare at him. "Don't look at me like that. I'm the Uncle of your baby." He says. "You will never be the Uncle of the baby, Orochimaru." I spat with venom.

He chuckles. "Let's get this over with...Old Man." He says towards Hiruzen. "Misaki...get behind me. You're pregnant I can't risk you getting hurt." He says. I sigh. "I can't risk you getting killed because you are the Hokage." I say and stand beside him. Orochimaru summons something. I look ahead to see two coffins lifted from the ground. _What is he doing? _

The coffins open to reveal the First and Second Hokage. _This is going to be hard._ "I will fight the Hokages, while you fight Orochimaru." I say. He shakes his head. "The Hokages are hard to fight...I wi-" I cut him. "Hokage-sama, you can't fight all three of them at the same time. I will help. Take care of Orochimaru." I say. He sigh and nods. I walk towards the two past Hokages.

"Who are you?" Hashirama says. "Hatake Misaki." I say. He chuckles. "Nii-san...this is no time to be laughing." Tobirama says. "It's a pleasure to meet the First and Second Hokage of the Leaf Village." I say and bow. "Why is your stomach a bit...big?" Hashirama asks. Tobirama and I sigh. "I'm pregnant." I say. They gasp. "You are too young for that." Tobirama says. "It wasn't my choice, but I couldn't just throw away a life." I say. They nod. Suddenly their bodies start attacking.

"I'm sorry, Misaki but please destroy us before we hurt you." Hashirama says. I nod. I activate Chidori. I try to slay through them, but they dodge it. _Kuso!_ I suddenly feel pain in my stomach. Tobirama kicked me in the stomach. _NO!_ I land on my legs once again. I put a hand on my stomach. I continue my fight. "Kage Bushin No Jutsu." I say. My clone fight them while I prepare to activate my ultimate kekkei genkai. I take a few deep breathes. _Done._

I open my eyes. "It can't be." Tobirama says. "It is." I say. My clones disappear and I start fighting them. "You are a great kunoichi. You are on an equal level with us." Hashirama says. I smile, but it goes away when I feel major pain in my lower abdomen. I feel blood flowing down my legs. _No!_ I clutch to my stomach. "What is happening?" Hashirama asks. "She's have a miscarriage." Tobirama says. I shake my head, tears streaming my eyes.

"This can't be happening." I whisper. The Hokages start attacking me again, kicking and punching with full strength. I spat out a large amount of blood. Suddenly their body starts to disappear. "We are so sorry, Misaki. Please forgive us." Tobirama says. I shake my head and smile. "It was not your choice to do this. Please take care of my son on the other side." I say. They nod and bid farewell.

I walk towards the Hokage to see a sword through his abdomen. I try to run towards him. He did the Soul Reaper Jutsu. Suddenly Orochimaru starts screaming. His arms start turning purple then the barrier disappears while he escapes. The Reaper takes Hiruzen's soul. "NO!" I shout while running. "Farewell, Misaki. Take care of Konoha in my place." He says. He then drops dead on the floor.

I run and stumble next to his body "NO!" I shout once again. Tears stream down my cheeks. My vision starts to get blurry and then I see darkness.

_I lose my baby and now the Hokage. This can't be happening._


	17. Hospital

I start to wake up. My eyes are blinded by white light. I close my eyes, but I reopen them slowly. I look around to see myself in a hospital bed. I finally realized what happened and I cry. _I lost my baby...and the Hokage._ I let the tears stream down my face. I hear someone walk in...its Naruto with Gai. Naruto looks at me and he smiles. "Misaki! You're awake!" He shouts and run towards me.

I smile as he comes running. He jumps and hugs me. I wince in pain. "Naruto...be careful. She is still hurt." Someone says. I look behind Gai to find Kurenai. "Hey squirt." Asuma says. I smile. They all walk into the room. "How long have I been out?" I ask. They seem...I don't know. "You've been out for a couple days." Asuma says. I nod. "What about my condition?" I ask quietly.

They all sigh. "I lost the baby, didn't I?" I say. A tear goes down my cheek. Kurenai nods. I start to cry really hard now. Naruto comes up and hugs me. "Let it all out, Misaki-chan? I'll always be here to support you." He says. I smile as I cry. I move away from Naruto. "Thanks, Naruto. Sorry for crying on your sweater." I say. He smiles. "It's alright. I can always wash it." He says.

"So where's Dad and Sasuke?" I ask. They all look glum. "What? What happened to them?" I ask. Gai sighs. "Kakashi got put under Tsukuyomi by Itachi." He says. I jump up from my bed. "Where is he?" I say. Once my feet had landed on the ground, I fell limp. Naruto caught me before I fell.

"Be careful. Misaki, you just lost a lot of blood with the baby and the battle." Kurenai says. I nod. "Please take me him." I say. They nod. They leave the room, while Naruto helps me walk to the room. They take me to Dad. I walk into the room to see Dad laying down on the hospital bed. I let go of Naruto and run towards Dad.

My leg was hurting every time I took a step. I finally reached him and I grabbed his hand. "Dad, you can't leave me too. OKay?" I whisper. The rest stand behind me. "How long has it been since he was like this?" I ask. "A few days." Naruto says. I nod. I put my hand on his forehead and I use medical ninjutsu to relieve some pain.

"What are you doing?" Asuma asks. "Relieving some of the pain from the genjutsu. I mean I could pull him out of it though." I say. "How?!" Naruto says. "It's part of my kekkei genkai."I say. I flash them my Sharingan. They seemed surprised. "I wouldn't want you to risk that. You still have to heal." Kurenai says. I sigh and nod. I walk towards the door. The rest of them walk in front of me.

I walk back to the room. _I don't have enough power currently to pull him out of the Tsukuyomi. _I see Sasuke walk in. "Misaki. You're awake." He says. I smile. "Nice to see you too, Sasuke." I say. He smirks. "So who's going to be the Fifth Hokage?" I ask. Naruto smiles. "Pervy Sage and I are going to search for her." He says. I smile. "Who's Pervy Sage?" I ask.

"Naruto! I told you not to call me that!" Says a voice. I look at the door to see another person walk in. HE had white hair and red streaks under his eyes. "Jiraiya-san." I say. He seemed surprised. "So a genin does know me?" He says with a grin. I chuckle. "What's so funny?" He says. "I'm a jounin just to let you know." I say. His jaw drops.

"So who are you guys getting?" I ask. "Tsunade." He says. I freeze. "I haven't seen her in so long." I say quietly. "Well, Naruto and I have to start going. See you, Misaki." He says. I nod. I give Naruto a hug. "Be careful, Naruto." I say. He smiles. "I sure will, dattebayo." He says. I smile. Everyone else starts to leave. Sasuke stays. "I'm sorry for your lost." He says. I smile.

"Well, he'll be in heaven with his grandma." I smile as a tear slips my eyes. Sasuke comes and wipes away my tears. "I hope he is. Bye, Misaki. YOu should rest." He says. I smile. "Thanks and I sure will. Bye." I say. He leaves the room. I lay back down on the bed.

_Goodbye, my son._


	18. Fifth Hokage

I was just sitting in my bed when Jiraiya walked inside. "How are you doing?" He asks. "Bored out of my mind. Do you know when I'll be released?" I ask. He nods. I smile. "Really?" I say. "But first...do I know you? You seem familiar." He says. I chuckle. _He doesn't remember._ "Yes you do. I would expect you to remember me though, since I helped you get famous with your books." I say with a smirk. He thinks about it for a bit. "You're...Hagoromo Miki!" He says.

I smile and nod. "Well...I'm a Hatake now though." I say. His jaws drop. "Your Kakashi's daughter?" He says. I nod. He starts to blush with a evil face. "I didn't know he had it in him." He whispers. I smile while I shake my head. "So what was it that you needed me for?" I ask. Jiraiya turns serious. "I would like you to go with Naruto and I to get one of the other Sanin." He says. "Tsunade, right? I don't think she will comply that easily though." I say.

"You met her before?" He asks. "Yeah. I was traveling around the villages and I met her. I asked her if she could train me and she did. But you know...she is still gambling and drinking. She is still hemophobia, or fearing the sight of blood." I say. He sighs. "I won't go with you. I want to see if I can get my dad out of the genjutsu. So when do I get out of the hospital?" I say. He smirks. "Today." He says. I jump out of the bed. "You should have told me that earlier." I say and I punched him in the arm.

He grunts in pain. "I am so sorry, I didn't think I put chakra into my punch just now." I say. He chuckles. "At least I know where you got your strength from." He says. I laugh. "We will be leaving in an hour to get Tsunade. You might want to say goodbye to Naruto then." He says. "I will." I say as I went into the bathroom to change. "How is my dad?" I ask. Jiraiya sighs. "Still the same as usual." He says.

I stare at the ground. "Ok..." I say. I have all my clothes on and when I come back into the room. Jiraiya is gone. "I guess I'll check on dad." I whisper to myself. I walk towards his room. I walk into his room. I see him sweating. I walk towards him and take a seat next to his bed. "Hi...Dad. Jiraiya and Naruto is going to get Tsunade to become the Fifth Hokage. Also to help heal you, but I think I can try to do that. She even told me I excelled at medical ninjutsu better than her." I whisper to him.

I place my hand on his forehead. "I can do this." I whisper to myself. I take a deep breathe. I close my eyes and I start to concentrate to release the genjutsu. It was like a billion tunnels and seals to break through. I was almost done when someone distracted me. "Misaki-chan!" Someone shouts. I feel someone shaking me. "Naruto! Don't bother her." Says another voice. "But..." Naruto says. I continue to concentrate on breaking the genjutsu. Finally at the last moment...I broke the seal.

I opened my eyes. I smile. "What?" Jiraiya says. I look at him. _I was able to do it._ "I did it...I broke the genjutsu." I say. I was panting. They both smile. I got confused. I looked behind me to see Dad waking up. "Dad!" I shout and hug him. He winces in pain. "Sorry." I say. He smiles. "It's alright." He says. I grin widely. "How did you get out of the genjutsu, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asks. Jiraiya chuckles. "It was Misaki. She was able to break it and break Kakashi back." Jiraiya says. I was sweating like crazy.

Dad frowned a bit, but then he smile and ruffled my hair. "You did great, Misaki." He says. I smile. I start to get dizzy. I see dark spots in my vision and then all I see is darkness. "Misaki!" I hear them yell. I fully lose my conscious.

My eyelids are heavy. I groan in pain. My throat is dry. I slowly open my eyes. I turn to my left to see Dad sleeping in the chair. I see water on the counter and I try to reach for it, but then it falls. _Kuso._ Dad wakes up. He is surprised. "Hey Dad." I say in a raspy voice. "Hey, darling." He says and smiles. "Can I get some water?" I say. He nods. He grabs more water for me. He lifts me up and puts the glass close to my lips. I slowly gulp it down.

_I feel so refreshed._ "How long was I out?" I ask. "You were out for almost a week." He says. My eyes grow big. "What has happened since I've been out?" I ask, panicked. "Sasuke went after Itachi. He got injured from Itachi and he was placed under Tsukuyomi. Jiraiya and Naruto was able to bring Tsunade back. Once Tsunade released Sasuke out of the genjutsu. He was out of it. Sasuke and Naruto almost killed each other on the rooftop and they could have killed Sakura too if I wasn't there."

"Sasuke left the village...Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Akamaru, Choji, and Neji went after them. Although they couldn't bring him back. Sasuke has gone to Orochimaru. Naruto just got released from the hospital two days ago. He is leaving the village in 3 hours or so to train with Jiraiya." Dad says. I stare at my hands. Tears rim my eyes. "I wasn't able to stop him." I whisper.

Dad rubs my back. "I promise, that we will get Sasuke back." He says. I wipe my tears away. "Can I get released today?" I ask. I hear the door open. The person who walks in is...Tsunade. "Hi."She says. I smile. "How are you feeling?" She asks. "Just a bit sore and dehydrated." I say. She nods. "I'm just going to check your vitals and if you're good...you can leave." She says. I smile. She starts checking my vitals, starting with my pulse.

After she is all done, she writes it all down on a clipboard. "You're vitals are all good. You may leave." She says. I stand up and hug her. "It's nice to see you again." I whisper. "You too." She says. I smile and release her. "I am sorry for your loss." She says. My smile turns into a frown. "You knew?" I say. She nods. "I am a medical ninja. I found out while you were resting." She says. "What? What happened?" Dad asks.

"He hasn't been told?" I say to her. She shakes her head. "We thought it would be best if you told him yourself." She says. "Alright." I say. I turn towards Dad. I take a deep breathe. I look at Dad in the eyes. "I lost the baby." I say. I hold my tears in. Dad jaws drops. "How?" He asks. "During the fight with the reanimated Hokages. I told them to look after him because I had a miscarriage while fighting them. I put a large amount of stress onto my body and it couldn't take it and so couldn't the baby." I say as tears slip down my cheeks.

Dad comes up and hugs me. "It's alright, darling. It will get better. Let all your tears out." He says. I did what he said. I never had time to mourn for the lost of my child even though my baby was Kabuto's and it was not my choice. I still loved him...my baby with all my heart. Tsunade had left the room a while ago. "Feel better?" He asks. I nod. "We should go say goodbye to Naruto. It's almost time for him to leave." Dad says.

_I've been crying for almost 3 hours? Wow...that went by fast._ I went into the bathroom to clean myself up. I walk out of the bathroom. "I'm ready." I say. We walk out of the hospital towards the gates. As we get closer...I see Naruto. I see him smile when he sees me. He starts running towards me. He stops right in front of me and hugs me. "I'll see you again, Misaki. I'll miss you." He says. I hug him tightly. "I'll miss you too. Get stronger." I say. He releases me and smiles. "I will get stronger, dattebayo." He says. I smile.

Naruto walks towards the gates. I see Sakura walk up to him. She starts crying. "I will definitely get stronger and bring Sasuke back. I promise, Sakura-chan." He says. I smile. I watch as Naruto disappears from my sight. _Get stronger, Naruto...for your sake. You will need it to help bring Sasuke back._

"Let's go home." Dad says. I shake my head. "I need to take to the Fifth Hokage first." I say. Dad seems confused. "Why?" He asks.

_I'm going to train with the..._


	19. Leaving

I knock on the door of the Hokage office. "Come in." A voice says. I walk in. "What did you need, Misaki?" Tsunade asks. I take a deep breathe. "I have a plan." I say. She looks at me seriously. "What is it?" She asks. "I want to infiltrate the Akatsuki." I say. She looks at me, surprised. "I will not allow that to happen." She says. "I have another reason why I should do it." I say.

"And that is...?" She says. "I want them to train me. Nobody here can train me. I already know all the jutsu and techniques from all the jounin in this village and I already learned from you. I can't have Jiraiya teach me because he is Naruto's sensei. Jiraiya needs to focus on getting Naruto stronger to face the Akatsuki and to...get Sasuke back." I say.

She sighs. "How will you even find them?" She asks. "I've been keeping track of them. They have a few hideouts and recently they have been staying at an hideout near here, about...20 miles." I say. Her jaw drops. "How come you didn't say anything sooner?!" Tsunade says. "It's not that I didn't want to. I couldn't. I had just recently found out about their hideout about 2-3 days ago. It took me awhile. Just because I'm a ANBU at this age doesn't mean I'm a prodigy. I earned my spot, not by talent but by hard work." I say with venom.

Tsunade calms down. "I'm sorry, Misaki. I'm just so stressed that I just took it out on you." She says. "It's alright. Are you okay with the plan?" I ask. She thinks about it for a moment. She sighs. "Alright." She says. I smile. My smile starts to fade. "What's wrong?" Tsunade asks. "I don't want you tell my dad. I don't want him to worry. In fact, tell them that I betrayed them." I say.

Her face scrunches up into a frown. "Misa-" I cut her off. "It's the only way. I don't want them clinging on to the fact when I'm coming back. They need to believe that I will be gone forever because I am there to gather information for you guys. Please..." I say. Tsunade sighs. "Alright, as you wish." She says. I smile, but behind it is a frown. _I don't want to leave, but it's the only way if I want to grow stronger and protect Naruto and others._

"Please do not tell my dad the truth. I will write a letter for you to tell them of my 'intentions'." I say. She nods. "Misaki!" She says. I turn. "At this time you will be going on a mission to infiltrate the Akatsuki to gather information about their group and intentions. Please be safe." She says. I nod. "I will." I say. I turn and walk out the door.

I let my tear fall. I hold in my sobs. _I'm sorry, Tsunade. This must have been a hard decision for you._ I wipe my tears away. _I will leave tonight. _I walk out of the building and run towards my house. Naruto is leaving tomorrow. "Hey, honey." Dad says. I smile and run towards him. I hug him with all my might.

"What's wrong, Misaki?" He asks surprised. "Nothing, I just want to let you know how much I love you." I say. He smiles and I return it. _'What has gotten into her?' _Kakashi thought. "I'm going to rest for a bit. Call me when dinner is ready." I say. He nods. "Will do." He says. I walk into my room. _Sorry, dad._ I sat on my desk and began to write down what needed to be said and Tsunade would read it aloud to the Konoha ninjas, including dad.

By the time I was done, it was a bit dark. I start to pack my necessities including clothes, hygiene products, weapons, and medical gear. I leave a tiny note for dad. I quietly open the window. I look back into my room. _This will be the last time I'm in here until a long time._ I jump out of the window, heading towards the Hokage Office.

I knock on the window. I surprise Tsunade and she slightly jumps. She opens the window. "Leaving so soon?" She asks. "I have to or I won't be able to go if I do it tomorrow. I need to do it while my resolve is still strong." I say. She nods. I hand her the letter. "Tell the village when Dad finds out I'm gone." I say. "Alright." She says. She pulls me into a hug.

"Please be safe. You were always a daughter to me. I wish you luck. Come back when you think you have done enough." She says. I squeeze her and pull back. She wipes my cheeks. I didn't even notice I was crying and so was Tsunade. I wipe her tears away. "I will be back...soon enough." I say. "Be safe." I hear her whisper as I run on the roofs towards the gates.

I keep running until I see Kotetsu and Izumo. I smile at their sleeping form. _You should do your job properly._ I remove my smile and I run past the gates, outside of the village. I try not to look back towards the village because I might run back. _Don't look. Don't look, Misaki. You have a mission to do. _I open my eyes and follow my directions of where the Akatsuki hideout is.

The hideout wasn't far so it only took me 2 hours to get there. I see an opening...a cave. I walk inside. "Who's there?" Someone says. "Hatake Misaki." I say. "Why are you?" The voice says. "I would like to join the Akatsuki." I say. The person chuckles. "What rank are you?" The person asks. "S-Rank." I say. A group of people walk out of the shadows.

"Welcome to the Akatsuki, Misaki." The man with orange hair says.

**Kakashi's POV**

I wake up. I ended not calling for Misaki for dinner because it sounded like she was tired so I decided not to. I get off the bed and get dressed. I go into the bathroom to wash up. I go into the kitchen to make breakfast. Once I finished, I start eating. _That's weird. She usually wakes up when I make breakfast or earlier. _I quickly finish my breakfast and walk towards her room. "Misaki?" I say.

She doesn't answer. I knock on the door and no answer. I open the door slightly. "Misaki?" I say once again. I fully open the door to see her not in the room. I start to panic a bit. I look through her stuff, to find a few of her things missing. I see a white piece of paper on her desk. I sigh in relief. I walk over to the desk and pick up the paper. Tears roll down my eyes as I see what she has written.

Dad, I love you.

I hope you always know that no matter what I end up doing.

Don't look for me.

You will find your answers soon.

I love you.

Never forget...I will always be your little girl.

~Misaki

I put the paper into my pocket and I run towards the Hokage Office. I don't even decide to knock. "Kaka-" She stops. She notices the panic in my face. "What is it?" She says. "Misaki has disappeared." I say. "She probably is training." She says. "She isn't?!" I say. I hand her the paper. She skims through it. She gasps. "She left?" She whispers. "We have to find her." I say.

"Kakashi, wait." She says. "Yes?" I say. "I found a letter on my desk this morning that is from Misaki. I didn't have the time to read it because I was busy. She must have dropped off late last night or early this morning." Tsunade says. "Then let's read it." I say. She shakes her head. "We should let all Konoha ninjas know about it. If we are to find her we need them to know." She says. I nod. "Shizune...Inform all ninjas to come to the rooftop of this building as soon as possible." Tsunade says.

"Yes ma'am." Shizune says and leaves with TonTon. "Why did she leave?" I whisper. "We will find out soon." Tsunade says as she puts a hand on my shoulder. I nod. We head towards the rooftop and wait for the rest of the ninjas to arrive.

**Time Skip**

All the ninjas have arrived to the rooftop. I heard a few questions the ninjas were asking. Tsunade coughs. It got the attention of them. "We are gather here today because we have news...Misaki is missing. She has left me this letter and I will be reading it." Tsunade says. There are a few gasps and angry expressions.

Asuma, Gai, Iruka, Kurenai, and Sakura look at me. I nod at the question in their heads. They look down at the ground. Tsunade unrolls the paper.

"By the time you read this letter, I will be long gone from the village.

Don't come look for me. I have decided to leave the village.

Have me as a rouge ninja of the village if you will.

I am joining the Akatsuki.

The reason will remain unknown to you.

Please let my father, Kakashi know that I love him unconditionally no matter what he does to protect the village.

Even if it means to kill me in the process.

~Hatake Misaki"

I hold back the tears in my eyes. Some of the ninjas look at me. "We are now listing her as a rouge ninja since she is now with Akatsuki. There will be no arguing in this matter. Keep an eye out for her, but try to not encounter her because she is an S-Rank ninja and stronger than most of you." Tsunade says. "Hai!" They say. I was a bit frozen by surprise, but then I unfreeze.

"Are you alright, Kakashi?" Asuma asks.

"My little girl is out there by herself. No matter what it takes, I will bring her back." I say with confidence.


	20. She's Back!

**2 Years Later...**

I look ahead to my village. I smile as I see adults and children happily laughing and smiling. _It's been two years..._ "Mom...where are we?" My daughter asks. I smile. "This is my home village as well as your father's and yours." I say. She smiles. _It might be time to go back home. I have learned all the information I have. Even about Tobi being...Uchiha Obito._ I lean down towards my daughter. "We are going to stay here, ok? Papa won't be with us now, but he will be later." I say. She nods.

I smile. I hold out my hand for her to hold. She smiles at the gesture and puts her hand in mine. I use the Body Flicker Jutsu to teleport us to the door of the Hokage. I sensed that nobody else was in there except for Tsunade and a few...ANBUs. I sigh. I knock on the door. "Come in." The familiar voice says. I walk in the room along with my daughter. As soon I was in the room, ANBU had surrounded me along with my daughter. I used my body as a shield to protect her.

"Who are you?" They asks. "I am not obliged to answer you." I say with venom. They take a step back. Tsunade walks up and takes a look at me. "Leave." Tsunade says. I feel the ANBU smirk, but she wasn't talking about me. "You may leave, I will like to talk to her alone." Tsunade says. I smirk. "Bu-" One of the ANBU was cut off by her. "You will leave and that is an order." She says. They nod and leave the room. I smile as Tsunade sees my face. She embraces me.

"I have missed you dearly, Misaki." She says. "I do too. I miss this whole village." I say. She pulls me back. "Why are you back?" She asks. I sigh. "I have already found out all the secrets of the Akatsuki. They will start their plan soon." I say. She looks at me seriously. "Let's have a talk about it then." She says. I am about to answer, but I am interrupted. "Mommy?" My daughter says.

I turn around to grab my one year and a half old daughter. I hold her on my hip. "Mommy?" Tsunade asks surprised. "It's a long story." I say. She looks at me sternly. "You are going to have to explain all of it young lady." She says. I sigh. "Yes, Tsunade-sama." I say. She smiles and kisses me on the forehead. "Everybody will be glad to see you again, although I did tell them that you have gone rogue. I can clear that up." She says. I shake my head. "It was my decision to leave. It is my responsibility to tell them." I say.

She smiles. "Alright then." She says. Someone barges in. "Tsunade!" I familiar voice says. I slightly freeze, but kept my composure. I am turned away from the person. "Naruto! Haven't you ever heard of knocking before you go in!" Another familiar voice says. "Naruto! Sakura!" Tsunade says and sighs. "I am sorry, Tsunade-sama." Sakura says. Naruto chuckles.

"Who is the girl and the baby?" Naruto asks. I slowly turn around. I face them to see Naruto blushing. "Who is this pretty lady?" Naruto asks. I try to hold in my laughing. Tsunade smiles. "You don't recognize her?" Tsunade asks. Sakura looks as me while she is thinking. I see a light bulb go up in her head. "M-misaki?" She questions. I smile. "Nice to see you guys again." I say with a slight chuckle. Before I knew it, someone had pounce on me. That someone was...Naruto.

"I missed you, Misaki. Kakashi-sensei mostly though." He says. My heart broke at hearing about Dad. "I missed all of you guys too." I say. Sakura being the really smart one...took out her kunai. "What are you doing here, Misaki? You are a rogue of Konoha. Why do you carry a child?" Sakura says sternly. "Wai-" Naruto tries to defend me, but I interrupt him. "I understand that you don't know the circumstances of my mission. This child that I am holding is...mine." I say. Naruto and Sakura jaws drop. I chuckle at their expressions.

"Shizune?" Tsunade says. The women walked inside the room. "Please inform all ninjas in this village currently to meet on the roof. We have some news to tell them." Tsunade says as she looks at me. I nod. "Yes ma'am." Shizune says. She runs out of the run. "I will tell you all the details once all of us have gathered on the rooftop." I say. They nod hesitantly.

We all walk up to the roof as we wait for a bit for the ninjas to gather. I was currently wearing a cloak so that they didn't recognize me at the moment. My daughter was playing with my hair. I smiled as I watched her entertain herself with my hair. "They're all here." Tsunade whispers. I nod and take a deep breathe. I put my daughter down.

"Everyone...I have news for everyone. Please stay calm at all times. There is a reason for what is happening. I will let this person talk the platform to explain." Tsunade says. She walked away. It was my turn. I walked up. I took a deep breathe and brought down the hood of my cloak. I heard gasps all around. "ISN'T SHE ROGUE?! WHY IS SHE HERE?" I heard people say. "Silence!" Tsunade says. I thank you mentally.

I looked in the crowd to see Dad. I started to tear up a bit but I wiped them away. "I am here to tell you the reason why I left..." I say. "Yeah right! You're a rogue. A ninja that betrayed their own village!" Another person says. "I DID NOT BETRAY MY VILLAGE!" I shout loudly scaring everyone. I take a quick breathe.

"Please let me finish what I am saying." I say. I look around the crowds to see that they had calmed down.

"Two years ago...I left this village. My resolve to leave this village was because I wanted to protect this village and the other villages. I had asked Tsunade-sama to let me infiltrate the Akatsuki. It was to help my powers grow and for me to gather information from the group. I did gather information, it's the reason I came back. The information is only accessed to Tsunade and myself, unless otherwise noted by Tsunade." I say.

They continued to stay silent.

"I had a hard time obtaining information of course, although I had help. Which I am not allowed to tell you...it is for the best that I do not. Also..." I say as I look at my daughter, signaling her to come up to me. She ran to me. Everybody looked at her. "I would like you to meet my daughter...Uchiha Kohana (Kohana meaning little flower)." I say. They all gasp.

"How is she an Uchiha...unless..."Someone says. "Yes. She is an Uchiha. The daughter of Uchiha Itachi..." I say. Everyone is silent. "You may leave, unless those who want to stay...they may." Tsunade says. Most of them left leaving only a selected few since the rest had to process what had just been said. I look up to see Dad. "Dad?" I say. I tear slipped out of his eye, while a few slipped down my cheeks. We embraced each other, enjoying each others presence.

"I missed you so much, Dad." I say. He chuckles. "I missed you too, honey." He says. I smile. He lets go off me and looks at me. "When did you have a child?" He asks. I gulp. "A year ago...Kohana? Come here and meet grandpa." I say. She smiles and run towards me. I hold her up. "Jii-chan?" Kohana says as she points to Dad. I nod. She giggles and moves her hand around.

Dad looks confused. "She wants you to hold her dad." I say. He nods and holds her. He smiles while he is. Kohana giggles.

**"SHE'S BACK! MISAKI IS BACK!" **Naruto shouts. I laugh so does the other. They all embrace me into a hug, soon...we all do a group hug even...Shikamaru, Shino, and Neji.

"I'm back! I'm finally home!" I say as tears down my face as I am welcomed home warmly and for my friends to have still trusted me after all these two years.

I smile with relief.


	21. I Miss You

**Itachi's POV**

The Akatsuki is starting to begin their plans. _I won't be able to hold the plans for that long, Misaki. _I look up to the sky as I think about how I met my lovely...wife.

_I was resting after failing from being able to collect the Nine Tailed Jinchuuriki. 'How long will I have to be undercover?' I thought to myself. There was a knock on my door. I opened it to face Konan. "Follow me." She says. I nod my head and follow her to the office. 'What has happened?" I thought. I walk into the room to see a young girl to be Sasuke's age with gray hair. _

_She turns around and keeps a calm composure. "I will have Itachi help strengthen your Sharingan." Pain says. I am surprised, but I don't let it show on my facade mask. "She doesn't have Sharingan..." I say. She smirks. "She was able to bring Kakashi out of __**your**_ _Tsukuyomi." Pain says. I look at the young girl mysteriously. "Who are you?" I ask. She smirks._

_"Hatake Misaki...a descendant from the Ootsutsuki Clan as you know the Sage of Six Paths." She says. My emotionless mask almost slips, but I pick it up. "You will train her, Itachi." Pain says. "Alright." I say. We both walk out of the room. "W-" Misaki cuts me off. "I already know who you are and why you are here. Don't ask me how I know. I am also here to spy on the organization." She whispers. I nod._

_We pass by the main room. Misaki stands in front. "My name is Misaki...YOROSHIKU." Misaki says. I smile._

My first time meeting her was fascinating. As we trained together...so did our feelings.

_"Ita-kun!" Misaki says. I genuinely smile. "Hai?" I say. "Let's train." She says. I nod. While we are training, she ends up tripping over a root. I laughed at, but she got mad at me and started to chase me so I did the only thing logical...I RAN. I end up tripping and she does too. We both fall and she falls on top of me. We both stare at each other. _

_I suddenly feel something warm on my lips. I look to see Misaki's eyes closed with her lips on mine. I close my eyes and let myself be absorbed into the kiss. She releases our kiss. "I like you Ita-kun. Do you like me?" She asks. "I can't-" I say, but she stops me. "You can't use the excuse that you are too old for me. We are only 5 years apart. The kiss you gave me just now...did it mean nothing to you?" She asks. I let my mask fall and my feelings fall into place...in my heart._

_I gave her a quick peck on the lips. "I don't like you..." I say. She frowns. "I love you." I say. She smiles and hits me on the head. "Don't scare me like that, baka." She says. I smile. I bring her into a hug._

As time went on, she got stronger than the rest of us including Pein. She was able to learn from Pein about the Rinnegan. I ended up proposing to her which she gladly accepted. We had our own little secret wedding and honeymoon. It wasn't much, but we enjoyed every minute of it.

_I leaned over her. "Are you sure?" I ask. She blushes and nods. "Just be gentle, okay?" She says. I smirk. "I will.." I say as I bring myself to kiss her. I gave her passionate kisses and we enjoyed each others company._

The night of our honeymoon was a blessing. As the months came by, another blessing came...Kohana.

_I wake up to hear Misaki throwing up. I run up to her. "Are you alright?" I ask. I touched her forehead. "You're running a slight fever" I say. She smiles. "I'm fine." She says. Although right after she says that, her face goes pale. She quickly does hand seals that I don't recognize and place it on her belly. Her jaw drops. "Itachi..." She whispers._

_I was starting to panic. "What is it? Is something wrong?" I ask. She shakes her head with tears in her eyes. She looks at me and smiles. "I'm...pregnant." She says. My whole world froze, but then I realized that the lineage of the Uchiha will live on, I get to be a father, and Sasuke gets to be an uncle. I hug her. "I'm so happy." I say. She smiles. "I am too." She says. She places her hand on her stomach and I lay mine on top of hers. "Our baby is going to be a blessing and strong." I say._

I smile at the memory. I was able to spend about a year with Kohana...my little girl. I know that I will not be able to be with them for much longer, but I hope they stay happy. Along with Sasuke, to be with them. "Itachi." Kisame says. I turn towards him. "Let's start our mission." He says. "Hn." I say. We walk off.

_Please be safe, Misaki and Kohana...I love you no matter what happens._


	22. The Truth of the Clan

I walk into the office to speak with Tsunade. "What is it, Misaki?" Tsunade asks. "I have to speak about if...you can pardon Itachi." I say. Her eyes widen. "How could you even think of that?" Tsunade asks. "He is my husband and he deserves to see his daughter and wife. Plus...he was and still is on the mission that the Third Hokage gave him." I say. Her face relaxes,

"A mission?" She asks. I nod. "His mission was to slip into the Akatsuki to figure out their plans, the same mission I was given by you. I was label as a rogue and so was he." I say. She sighs. "Did he tell you this?" She asks. I shake my head. I pull out a scroll in my pouch. I hand it over to Tsunade. "This was given to me by Hiruzen." I say. She grabs the scroll and unrolls it. Her eyes scanning through the paper. She sighs.

"If this is true..." She says. "It is." I say. "He will be pardoned." She says. I smile. She wraps her arms around me. "For the sake of you and your daughter that I will pardon him and for the sake of his pain for the village." She says. I smile as a tear slides down my cheeks. "Thank you. Thank you so much." I say. She smiles. She wipes away my tears. "Now tell the little one the good news." She says. I nod and bow and rush out of the office.

I run home to find Dad playing with Kohana. "Dad...Kohana." I say. They turn to look at me. Kohana jumps off of Dad's lap. "Mommy!" She shouts. I smile and grab her. "Hi sweetie." I say. She smiles. "I have good news~" I say. I walk over to Dad and I sit down. I take a deep breathe. "Tsunade is pardoning Itachi of his crimes." I say. I look at Dad's face to find his eyebrows furrowing. "Why?" He asks. "I asked her too. I told her the truth and you deserve it as well since you were his ANBU leader." I say.

He nods. I tell the story and reason behind Itachi killing the clan. He didn't seemed that fazed, but in the inside I'm sure he was at least a bit surprised. "Daddy is coming home?" Kohana asks. I nod. "Daddy is coming home." I say with a soothing voice. She smiles. "I can't wait to see him!" She says. I smile. "Me too...sweetie. Me too." I say.

I hear a knocking on the window. I look to see one of the message birds. I put Kohana down and go towards the window. I open and take the letter from the leg. I start reading the message.

I summon you to the Hokage. The mission will then be explained once you arrive. Please do not be late. Hatake Misaki and Kakashi, you are summoned to the Hokage. You are to complete a mission.

-Tsunade

I looked at Dad. I nod. "You are going to stay with Auntie Kurenai, Kohana." I say. She nods. "Alright." She says. Dad puts Kohana on his shoulder while we walk to Kurenai's house. I knock on the door. The door opens up. "Nice to see you guys. What can I do?" Kurenai asks. "I know this is a lot to ask, but can you babysit Kohana until Dad and I come back. We have a mission to do and you're the only person I trust to babysit her." I say. Kurenai smiles. "I'll be glad to. Say bye to mommy." Kurenai says.

Kohana comes up to hug me and kiss me on the cheeks. "See you later, mommy." She says. A tear slides down my face. "See you later, sweetie." I say and kiss her on the nose. "Be a good girl." I say. She nods. I turn around and we head to the office. "Why are you crying, honey?" Dad asks. I slightly smile and frown. "I taught her to say that as a good luck charm so that _**I**_ would come back _**alive**_ to her." I say. Dad frowns. "You will go back to her alive." He says. I smile. "Thanks, Dad." I say.

We head into the office. "Tsunade-sama." I say. She turns around. "You're all here." She says. I look up to see Naruto, Sakura, Neji, Shikamaru, and Sai. "What's going on?" I ask. "They will all be going on the mission to get Uchiha Itachi." Tsunade says. "What?!" Most of them say. "Why would we rescue a traitor?" Sai asks. "He's not a traitor. He's a hero. He sacrificed his happiness for the village." I say. "Long story short. He is excused of a rogue ninja and be placed back into the village. I want you to bring him back." Tsunade says.

"Hai." Everyone says. Shizune hands out scrolls. "These are his current coordinates that we were able to track." Shizune says. I nod. "You may leave." Tsunade says. "Hai." We all say. We all head towards the gate. "What about Kohana?" Sakura asks. "Oh...she is being babysat by Kurenai since I can't trust Gai with it, maybe Iruka. But he's busy teaching at the academy." I say. She nods.

**Time Skip**

I wake up to a familiar chakra signature. "Everyone wake up. I sense him near." I say. Everyone starts to wake up except for Naruto as usual. We follow him leaving Sai to wait for Naruto. I sense another familiar chakra. _Sasuke?_ I continue to run. I hear birds. _NO!_ I run with all my might. "Stop!" I shout. Sasuke is attacking Itachi with Chidori. "Stop! Misaki!" Dad shouts, but I ignore him.

I run in to shield Itachi. ***hit*** I cough out blood. "Misaki?" Itachi and Sasuke say. I slump down going down. "Misaki!" Itachi shouts and grabs me. He lands on the ground holding me bride-style. "What are you guys doing here?!" Sasuke shouts. "Itachi is excused of being a rogue ninja of Konoha. Misaki was able to convince Tsunade too. She told her the truth about the clan massacre." Dad says. A tear slides down Itachi's cheeks. "Why?" He whispers. "There is no truth! Itachi killed them to test his powers!" Sasuke shouts.

"It's ***cough*** not ***cough*** true." I say between coughs of blood. Sakura runs up and tries to heal me. I shake my head. "It's too late." I whisper. Tears stream down her face, but she continues to heal me. I reach into my pouch and throw the same scroll I gave to Tsunade to him. "Read it." I say. Itachi's eyes widen. _He knows what it is._ Sasuke unrolls and starts reading it. After a minute, he talks. "Is this true?" Sasuke asks. I nod.

He crouches and a tear slips his eyes. "Why did you never tell me the truth?" Sasuke whimpers. "Itachi..." I whisper. He looks at me. They all run towards me. "I love you. I love all of you guys. Take care, especially Kohana." I say. They start crying. "Tell her I was sorry that I wasn't able to come back. That I love her dearly and I will always be in her heart." I say. "I-i c-" Itachi starts. "Yes you can. You have to be strong for our little girl." I say. ***cough* *cough***

"Dad...I love you. Never forget that. Never forget that for a moment that I was gone that I did not miss you. I missed you everyday while I was away." I say. Tears stream down his cheeks. "Sakura...grow strong. Find someone worthy of you. Become a medic ninja greater than Tsunade, I know you can." I say. She nods while wiping away her tears. "Misaki!" Naruto shouts. He sees me and runs towards me. "Naruto...become the greatest Hokage the world will ever see. Don't die until after you complete you Hokage duty and start your own family." I say.

"Shikamaru, ***cough*** keep going on strong. No matter what, do not doubt yourself. You have friends to depend on...remember that." I say. "Sai...***cough* **although I did not know you long. Break free of Danzo's curse. Feel free to have emotions. Don't be afraid to be who you are." I say. He nods. "Sas- ***cough*** Sasuke...don't stay on the path of revenge. Come back home with your brother. Listen to your sister-in-law. There is nothing to obtain in revenge. Sure...you'll feel great about it for awhile, but soon you'll feel the loneliness of not having family or true friends to rely on." I say.

I turn to Itachi. "Itachi...never forget who you are. Be strong for Kohana and I. I will forever be in your hearts. Remember that I love you. You were my greatest happiness along with Kohana. Don't drink or do bad stuff when I'm gone. I wouldn't like that." I say and smile. "I ***cough* **will always ***cough*** love you guys...fore..ve...r." I say. My vision blurs and I fall into a pitch of darkness...never to awaken again.


	23. Death

**Third POV**

They were burying her today. One of the prides of the village. They even engraved her name on the KIA Stone. Today was the day for the mourning of a special friend, mother, wife, daughter, and ninja. Everyone in the village was crying including a very special young girl...Kohana. She was crying her heart out for her mother.

Itachi was trying to be strong for their little girl, but he couldn't help but cry silent tears. They were currently setting up the funeral for her. Everyone was gloomy, even Naruto. He tried to smile, but he couldn't keep it on his face longer than 3 seconds. They all knew she did want to see us this way, but they couldn't just put a smile on their face and say that everything was going to be okay because...it never would be without her in their lives.

The young woman being buried was no other...Hatake Misaki.

"Today...we are here to cherish and honor, Hatake Misaki. She was a brave soul. She was one of the greatest ninjas that this ninja world has seen. I loved her like my own daughter and I'm sure the rest of the village saw her as a daughter or friend. We will miss her dearly as she has gone to the heavens. And I hope that she is in peace up in the heavens with the rest of the Konoha ninjas." Tsunade says.

"I am glad my daughter was able to become a ninja of Konoha. I was...no. I am proud of her no matter what risks she took. I supported her all the way. I remember being told of her being my daughter. I was thrilled because I had a family member that I could cherish and love. Although she is no longer here...she will always be in my heart. Forever until my days end." Kakashi says.

"I know I am still not welcomed here, but...thank you for letting me speak for this funeral...for my wife. Of course I did not like her at first, but as the time passed and the more I learned about her the more I was intrigued with her. That's also what lead me to fall in love with her. Although it was short...we did have a child. Kohana. Although she is no longer here with Kohana and I. We will always cherish and honor her in our hearts. We will continue strong, living her part of life." Itachi says.

Each of her friends did their own version of their speech about her. It was a very gloomy atmosphere. It was time for them to bury her. All the people attending her funeral went up to place a flower on top of her coffin.

"I love you...Misaki." Itachi says.

"I love you, mommy." Kohana says.

"I love you, honey." Kakashi says.

They slowly placed her into the ground and they buried her. The sun shined in the sky. Everyone wiped away there tears. Kohana looked at the sky and smiled. Kohana felt a familiar presence, she looked around. She didn't see anyone so she ignored the feeling.

Little did they all know that Misaki was watching them at the moment. She smiled at her daughter, Kohana. _I love you honey._ The rest of the village started to clean up. Everyone was depressed, but Misaki was glad that they were all trying to keep on smile on their face and trying to live on strong without her.

Although she was sad that she had to leave their lives early. She was glad that she was able to meet her father, husband, friends, and the village. She had no regrets, but one. Her only regret was not being able to stay in the world longer for her daughter. Not being able to watch her daughter grow and be with her physically.

But she will be with her emotionally and mentally, Misaki walks up to her grave. She touches her head stone. _I can't believe, I'm really dead. _I continue roaming around. Maybe I'll be able to watch over them until that time comes. Most certainly, _**he **_will come and get me sooner or later.

"I love you guys…" Misaki whispers. Her friends turn around, hearing words floating through the air. They smile as they hear the words.

_I will continue watching over you, until the time comes when you need me. _


	24. The Project Has Begun

Life continued on without Misaki…

**Naruto's POV**

It's been awhile since we had to bury Misaki. We've all been better for the past few weeks. I was heading over to Sasuke. It ends up Sasuke came back to the village…

_Misaki fell limp into Itachi's arm. Itachi couldn't hold his tears in. They silently ran down his cheeks. Sasuke was staring downwards. He was full of regret and sorrow. Itachi lifts up Misaki. _

"_We should head back to the village." Itachi says. _

_Itachi walks up to Kakashi. _

"_I will give you the honor of taking her home since you are her father. I am so sorry I wasn't able to protect her." Itachi says. _

"_It's alright. She lived a happy life with us. I am glad she was able to find someone as fine as you. It is my fault as well for not being able to protect my only daughter. And Sasuke…" Kakashi turns towards Sasuke. _

_Sasuke looks up and stares at Misaki and then moves his eyes towards Kakashi. _

"_I do not blame you...Do not think for one second that I hold any grudge against you. She died protecting a loved one. Don't get down on yourself. That's what she wanted." Kakashi says. _

_We all turn and head back to the village, bringing back bad news to Kohana. _

"Hey Sasuke!" I called out to him when I got to his house.

He walks out of the house rubbing his hair.

"What?" Sasuke asks.

"Are you coming to the office? Tsunade called for us." I says.

"Alright. Let's go." He says.

We both walk to the office in a comfortable silence. I end up greeting people as I passed by. We end up reaching the office and Sasuke knocks on the door.

"Come in." Tsunade says.

Sasuke and I walk into the room, to see Sakura, Sai, and Kakashi. I got confused.

"Welcome. All you are now here for me to report your mission." Tsunade says.

We all line up and face towards Tsunade

"I will now report to you that Gaara has been kidnapped…"

"What?!" I say.

"Let me finish, Naruto. We have confirmed that it was the Akatsuki that have taken him. We do not know the reason for that, but we will be doing a rescue mission. Sakura! I will also need you to tend to Kankuro. It seems he has contracted a poison from one of the Akatsuki members. I a entrusting him in your hands." Tsunade says.

"Hai!" We all say.

We all get out of the room. We go prepare for our journey to rescue Gaara.

**Kakashi's POV**

While the others are preparing for the journey. I go to visit Misaki's grave.

"Hey, sweetie. We all miss you so much, but we will continue to smile and be strong like you requested. We are going on a rescue mission for Gaara. It seems like Akatsuki is on the move after two years on the low radar. Too bad you couldn't tell us of their plan before you passed. I've got to go. I love you." I say.

I place two fingers on my lips and then place it on her tombstone. I slowly walk to the gate while reading Icha Icha Paradise...again. _I know, I've been reading this book a whole bunch of times. _I look up ahead to see the others already there.

"Kakashi-sensei, I'm so glad you weren't late for this mission." Naruto says.

"If it is an emergency mission I will not be late." I say.

"What did you go do that took you so long?" Naruto asks.

I freeze for a second.

"I went to visit Misaki's grave to tell her what's going on." I say.

"Oh." Naruto says. He frowns for a bit but smiles.

"I'm sure she would've been so fired up for this mission." He says.

I nod, agreeing with him.

"Let's head out!" I say.

**Third POV**

What the loved ones of Misaki didn't know was that...her body was no longer buried under the ground. Her body was placed elsewhere.

_On the night of her funeral when everybody had left and went back home to mourn and grieve for her. There was a figure hiding in the shadows waiting for the perfect moment. He quietly came out of the shadows, the darkness keeping him hidden. _

_He passed all the other tombstone and stopped at a certain one. _

_Hatake Misaki_

_Beloved Daughter, Wife, Friend, and Ninja_

"_Let's get started." The figure says. _

_There are sounds of dirt being moved around. After an hour, the figure breaks open Misaki's coffin. He lays her limp body in his arms. He quickly disappears back into the shadow along with Misaki's body, with one of his comrades fixing the grave site back to its original state._

**Sakura's POV**

We end up rushing to the Sand Village. We are at the entrance of the village. I quickly greet them but run pass them, worried about Kankuro. I run to the infirmary and see Temari.

"Temari!" I shout.

She turns around and her white face is filled with more color when she sees me.

"Do you think you can help Kankuro?" She says.

"I will try to save him with my life." I say.

She nods. I head into the room. I gasp from seeing the sight, but I pull my composure back together. The rest of the group walks in.

"White Fang of the Leaf!" An old lady says.

Kakashi-sensei looks confused. Someone stops her from attacking him.

"Look carefully it isn't the White Fang. He died years ago." The man said.

She apologizes.

"I am Chiyo." She says.

I walk towards Kankuro who is sweating large beads of sweat and moving around in pain. I take his pulse and vitals to see what has the poison damaged so far.

"Someone! Take the ingredients to the antidote." I say.

Someone comes up towards me. I start telling the person what kind of herbs will be needed to help the poison dissipate from his body. _Meanwhile, I can try a new method. I'm not sure if it will work though. _

"Grab me a bucket of warm water as well as anesthesia." I say.

When I finally get the objects I needed, I started to prep myself. I put my gloves on and I walk towards the bucket of water. I use my chakra to lift the water and walk towards Kankuro. I sink the water into Kankuro's body.

Trying to get the poison into the water, and then extracting it out. I pulled the water out to see some poison in the water. I place the poisoned water into a different bucket. I continue to do this method until his body was mainly free of poison.

"Sakura-sama." One of the medic ninjas says

I turn around to look at the ninja.

"Here is the antidote you requested for." The ninja says.

"Thank you." I say.

Kankuro starts stir. He eventually opens his eyes. His dark circles have lightened up a bit compared to when I first saw him. He blinks a few times before he is able to see clearly.

"Sakura?" He says.

"Hi. Here's the antidote. Try to take some so the poison completely is out of your system." I say.

He nods and I hand him the bottle. He drinks the antidote and then frowns from the bitterness.

"We will find him, Kankuro. With our help...we will find Gaara." I say.

He looks out the window.

"I know we will and once we do...I'm going to beat his butt for being captured by the Akatsuki." He says.


	25. Awaken

All I saw was darkness…

I had no idea what had happened. _Where am I? _It felt as though a breeze was going across my body. As the breeze picked up it turn into wind. I saw a light getting bigger and brighter. As I finally reached it, everything was lit up and suddenly became dark.

I felt a surging pain throughout my body. I quickly opened my eyes and inhaled deeply. My lips were dry from being dehydrated. I looked around the room. I was laying in a bed with a simple dress on. The place seemed familiar to me but I had no idea where I was. I got up from the bed and began searching the room for a way out. The walls were all dirt.

_How did I get here? Why am I here?_

I found the door and quietly opened it. I took a quick peek into the hallway. There was no one. I fully opened the door. I took a step into the hallway. I felt something and my gut was screaming to tell me to run as fast as I could. I heard a noise towards the right side of the hallway. I began running to the left.

My body was still weak so I couldn't run for long. I was panting, my body yearning for oxygen. _I can't run any longer._ As my legs felt like jelly, I dropped to the floor. _Where is the exit?_ I was trying to catch my breath when I heard something from behind me. My whole body froze in place, and as I gain control of my body, I slowly turned around.

There standing in front of me was a young man scales and a snake tail wearing a maroon cloak. "Who are you?" I ask. He chuckles. "I can't believe you don't remember who I am." He says. He looks straight into my eyes. "Well it seems like you don't remember." He says. He drops down his hood to show me his face.

I look at his face. I was somewhat familiar with his face. "I still don't know who you are." I say. He seems to be surprised but he doesn't show it in his face. "Do you really not know who I am?" He asks. I shake my head.

He slightly chuckles. "I can take advantage of that." I hear him slightly whisper. I look at him confused. " for a serious question... who are you?" He asks. I freeze the second he finishes his sentence.

"Who am I?" I ask myself.

_I really don't know who I am. _


	26. Memories

I had no idea who I was. "Follow me." The man says. I get up and follow him. I hear my heart pounding inside my chest as I walk. "Who are you?" I ask the male in front of me. He walks forward silently.

_Geez! Can't he at least tell me who he is?_

There were many hallways as I was looking. _Where are we headed?_ We went up ahead and he opened up the door. I saw coffins in the room. "What is all this?" I ask. The man starts to chuckle. "These are my soldiers to fight in the war and... you're going to be the leader of this army." He says.

_What?!_

"How do you expect me to lead your army?! I don't even know who you are and not certainly who I am. Can't you tell me who I am?" I tell him. "You want to know who you are? You are the daughter of a special ninja from the Land of Fire. A village called Konoha. Your name is Hatake Misaki, daughter of Hatake Kakashi, the man who copied over 1000 jutsus with his Sharingan." He says.

I stand there silently. _Why is it that I don't remember any of this?_ I feel intense pain in my eye. I groan in pain. "What's wrong?" He asks. "I don't know." I reply. "Kabuto!" Someone says in the room. The pain grows even stronger. The next thing I know I see darkness.

Misaki...Misaki...Misaki

_Misaki? Who's that? Is that my name?_

I open my eyes to see myself laying in a field of grass. _What happened? I was just with that man...Kabuto?_

My head begins to throb. I put my hands up to my head.

_You'll be mine, Misaki...Always. _

I begin to see memories of him and they aren't good ones either. _I knew him before? Is that why he knew me?_

I look ahead and I see smoke. _There must be a village here._ I start walking towards the smoke. _I hope nobody bad lives there. _I continue walking through the field and woods. I finally reach the village. It seemed really quiet. I silently walked through the small village until I saw one person walking.

"Excuse me?" I say. The person looks at me and runs the other direction. _Why is he running?_ I start running after him. "Wait!" I shout. I start using all my energy and I surprisingly catch up to him. I grab a hold of his arm. "Let go of me!" He shouts. "Wait! I need help." I say. He stops struggling against me.

"Do you know where we are?" I ask. He nods. I keep looking at him. "We are on the outskirts of Konoha." He says. "Okay. Do you know how I can get there?" I ask. "Yeah. Just go in this direction. You should get there within a few days." He says.

"Thank you." I say. I turn around to go in the direction, but I stop for a second and turn back to him. "Why did you run away from me?" I ask the man. "Umm...Well there has been a lot of rogue ninjas around this area so I was being cautious so I ran from you." He says. "Oh okay. Sorry that I scared you. I just didn't know where I was." I say.

"What's your name?" He asks. "I'm…" I stop my reply. _Name?_ I think back to the name replaying in my mind earlier. I smile. "My name is Misaki. What's yours?" I say. "My name is Sho. Nice to meet you." He says. "You too. Well I'll be heading out." I say and wave at him. I turn to head to Konoha.

_I'll let you have your freedom for now, Misaki. But there will be a time where I will control you…_

I stop in my steps. _Where did that voice come from?_ I ignore the voice in my head. "Wait! How about I take you to Konoha, so...just incase you don't get lost. I'm heading in that direction anyways to deliver something." He says. "Sure. If you don't mind." I say.

He smiles. "Alright. Let's be on our way." He says. We head out to Konoha.

"So how'd you end up in this place?" He asks. I keep walking silently. "I have no clue. One moment I was being held captive by a man and then...the next I ended up in a grass field not far from here." I say. "Wow...are you okay?" Sho says.

"Not really. I have no idea who I am...my memories are gone, but somehow I feel a connection to Konoha. I get a few glimpses of what is my past." I say. He puts his arm around me. "I hope you get your memory back." He says. I nod, but I take his arm away from my shoulder. It didn't feel comfortable. Suddenly, I see a glimpse of a man's face...with long black hair and raven black eyes. He's smiling. I stop in my tracks.

"Is everything alright?" Sho asks. "Yeah. Everything is okay." I say with a smile looking down. I just felt a warm feeling in my chest when I saw his face. I look down and I catch a glimpse at my hand.

I see a silver ring on my left ring finger. _I'm married?_ My head begins to throb once again. I start to see memories of that dark hair man. _Who is this man? Why does he seem so important to me?_

_**Itachi!**_

I suddenly get a major migraine that I fall to the ground.

"Misaki!" I hear Sho's worried voice.

In my conscience, I begin going through this tunnel with all my memories intact. I go through it one by one.

_I can't believe I had forgotten my memories. How did this happen? Kabuto!_

I finally feel myself waking up. I try to open my eyes and I groan in pain from the throbbing in my head.

"Are you okay, Misaki?!" Sho says. "Yeah. I'm okay." I say in a whisper. "What happened? You've been out for three hours." He says. It finally hits me.

"THREE HOURS!" I shout. "Geez...no need to yell, Misaki." Sho says covering his ears.

"Do you know what the date is, Sho?" I ask him. "Why?" He says. I glare at him. "It's...ummm..the [random date]. Why?" My mouth falls open.

_It's been that long...it's been 6 months since I died. The plan must have started already. _

I looked at my skin. I saw slight lines on my skin. _I'm a Edo Tensei Reanimation Corpse._

A few tears drop from my eyes. I quickly wipe them away before Sho sees them.

_I knew this was going to happen... _

_I'm going to help them with all I can before this body disappears forever and my soul is released from this body. _

"Let's go, Sho. I need to get to Konoha as soon as possible." I say. He nods. "Wait...I have an idea." I say. _Body Flicker Jutsu. Why didn't I think of that before? Or the Thunder God jutsu? I have placed a seal at Konoha. _

"Sho, do you still need to go to Konoha?" I ask him. "Yeah I do." He says with determination. "Okay. Well, hold my hand?" I say and put out my hand. "Huh? What? Why?" He says flustered.

"Just do it." I say. He hesitantly puts his hand in mind. I teleport us to the gates of Konoha. "Here we are." I say. Sho falls to the ground. "You're a ninja. Please give me a heads up before you did whatever you did." He says. "Okay." I say.

I walk through the gates. "Thanks for the help, Sho. Although, I have to go now. I'm in a hurry." I say. "Wait!" I hear him say as I run towards the Hokage Mansion.

**Tsunade's POV**

I sigh.

The war is coming up.

_I wish Misaki was here to help. She could've made a major difference in this war. _

I start drinking my sake.

I feel a familiar chakra signature, but I let it slip my mind. But then I feel it again.

_It can't be!_

I hear a knock on the window. There is a cloaked figure at the window. I put my guard up. I walk towards the window. _This chakra…_ I finally open up the window.

My jaw drops and tears begin to fill my eyes.

"Long time no see, Tsunade."


	27. Always There For You

"Long time no see, Tsunade." I say.

She was speechless. "How…?" She says. I slightly chuckle. "Kabuto." I say as I go inside the office. Tsunade closes the window. "He used Resurrection Jutsu to resurrect my body." I say. "But why?" She says.

A few tears run down my face. I quickly wipe them away. "He wants to use me against you guys in the upcoming war." I say. "I didn't think they were going as far as bringing the dead back to life." She says.

"I knew they were. I didn't get the chance to tell you before...I passed away." I say. Tsunade sadly smiles. "You're family will be happy to see you again." She excitedly says. "No! Tsunade...I don't want them to know I'm alive." I say.

Her faces scrunches in confusion. "How come?" She says. "I won't have much time in this condition. This body is only temporary. My soul will eventually leave this borrowed body...I don't want them to feel the pain of losing me...again." I whisper.

Tsunade sighs. "They have the right to know that you are somehow alive, right now." She says. I shake my head. "I don't want them to find out. I won't be able to seeing them again, especially Kohana." I say.

Tsunade rubs my back in comfort. "Alright...if that's what you want. It is up to you, but they might eventually find out." She tells me. I nod. "Tsunade...I want you to know that I might become your enemy." I say.

"What?" She says. "My body is in the hands of Kabuto. He is just currently allowing my freedom, but when the time comes...he will control my body and emotions to fight against my friends and family." I say. "We will be there to stop you if it comes to that." She says. I smile at her.

"Thank you, Tsunade." I say with relief.

"I will be supporting you in the shadow. I don't want to reveal myself, especially not to my family." I say. "I understand." Tsunade says.

"So what's happening so far? I know it's been 6 months since my death." I say.

"We are currently preparing. All the ninjas from the 5 ninja villages are gathering in the Hidden Sand Village tomorrow." She says.

"They have already collected all the bijuus?! What about Naruto? Is he okay?" I say.

"He is alright. Misaki. We had put him under protection while this war is going on. We can't afford to have his bijuu taken either.." She says. I release the breath that I was holding in fear of Naruto's life.

I hear a slight knock on the door.

"Hokage-sama." A voice that I recognized.

"I'll talk to you later. See ya!" I say and run to the window.

I stay on the window sill to see who the person was.

"Come in." Tsunade says. The door opens and I see two figure walk into the room.

One tall and one small.

Tears slide down my cheeks. I cover up my sobs.

_Kohana...Itachi…_

"Is everything alright, Tsunade-sama?" Itachi says. "Yes it is. Why? Is there a problem?" She replies. "No not at all. I heard another voice in the room, so I thought you were speaking to someone else." He says.

"No...I was speaking to myself. So what was it that you needed?" Tsunade asks.

"I was wondering if I can participate in the war as well." He says.

_What?! You can't! You have to take care of Kohana. She already has to live without me, don't let her lose her father as well._

'It is your decision, but are you sure? You are all that Kohana has left besides Kakashi." She says. "I know, but I will be a big help on the battlefield. Kohana can stay with Kurenai. I want to be able to protect my daughter as well." He says.

Tsunade sighs. "If that is your choice...I will respect. Is that alright with you, Kohana?" Tsunade says.

More tears run down my face. "It's okay. As long as...da..ddy...comes...ba..ck...home." She sniffles while saying. _Kohana...my dear._

**Itachi's POV**

"Daddy will come back to you." I say to my daughter. "B..ut….that's what..Mo..mmy..said. And she's not here." She says. It broke my heart.

I lower to her level and give her a hug. "It's alright, honey. I will come back to you so I can be with you and your mommy." I say. She slightly smiles and wipes away her tears.

"Okay! I love you, daddy!" She says.

I poke her forehead.

"I love you too...very much." I say.

I hear a noise at the window. I stand straight up. "What is it?" Tsunade says. "Watch Kohana for me." I say. I run towards the window and open it. I see a figure run away. "Itachi!" Tsunade says. I run after the cloaked figure.

I jump on the rooftop after the figure. _This person is fast! Who is this person?_

I finally catch up to the person. I grab ahold of the person's arm. _The person hand is slender. Female?_

I turn the figure around. The hood of the cloak falls down.

Silver hair falls out of the hood and it shimmers with the moonlight.

I stay frozen.

"M..misaki?" I whisper.

"Hi...Itachi." She says.

"Is it really you?" I say. I raise my hand to touch her cheeks. I stare into her beautiful eyes.

"Yeah it is…"She says.

"How are you here?" I ask mesmerized by her eyes. "Kabuto" I say. My body goes stiff.

"He used Reanimation Jutsu to resurrect my body. To use me as a weapon in the war. I didn't want to show myself to you. I don't want you to feel the pain of losing me all over again once the war is over. Once the war is over...this borrowed body will die and my soul will leave this body." She says.

Tears silently fall down my cheeks. She brings her hand up to wipe away my tears.

"I'm okay. You will survive this pain. You are strong and so is Kohana. You'll survive without me. You will learn how to." She says.

I kiss her hand. "I missed you so much...I love you." I say. She smiles with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too...Itachi. Forever and always." She says.

I give her a sweet and tender kiss on the lips.

She releases from the kiss. She wipes away her tears. "I have to go...I'll always be there for you as long as I can even without a physical connection to the living world. I love you. Tell Kohana I love her and I always will with all my heart. Tell her that I'll watch her grow...always by her side. Good-bye my love." She says.

She disappears into the darkness.

"Wait! Misaki!" I shout with pain in my voice.

I fall to the ground.

"Don't leave me…" I sob.

_I'm sorry, Itachi. This is for the best…_ I hear her voice in my head.


	28. Tell Her I Love Her

**Itachi's POV**

I walk back to the Hokage's office. I wipe away my tears so that Kohana doesn't notice them. I can't let her know that her mother is alive, but...that she'll lose her again. Her heart will break all over again and I can't see that again.

I take the stairs up to the office. I arrive at the door and before I reach for the doorknob, I take a deep breath. I open the door and take a step inside the office.

I feel an embrace below my waist.

"Why you leave, dad?" Kohana says. I rub her head. "Sorry, honey. I thought there was a bad person." I say. She looks at me with her cute blue eyes. _She inherited her mother's eyes…._

I look at Tsunade. "I'll need to talk to you tomorrow, Tsunade-sama." I say. "Of course. She says. I look down at my daughter. "Let's go home. It's getting late." I say. "Okie-dokie!" She says. I laugh at her. She slightly pouts.

"Don't laugh at me, daddy!" She says. "I'm sorry, Hana." I say. I extend my hand for her to hold. She stops her pouting and smiles. She grabs my hand. "Good night, Tsu-chan." Kohana says. I mentally chuckle.

"It's Tsunade-sama, Hana." I say. "But...I can't say her name yet." She says. "It's alright." I say. We head out of the office as we continue to walk, I see Kohana getting sleepy. "You tired, honey?" I ask her. She widens her eyes to keep her awake. "No! I'm good." She says.

_You funny girl. You're exhausted._

She starts stumbling over her feet. I catch her before she falls. I look at her face to see her asleep. _She looks so peaceful...I have to fight in this war to continue that this peace lasts for her and everyone else as well. I won't leave you honey...I can't. _

I give her a kiss on her forehead. I continue walking through the quiet and peaceful streets of Konoha. Everyone else had already gone to bed.

"I probably shouldn't have taken her with me to the Hokage. She's so exhausted." I whisper to myself.

"You shouldn't have…" I hear a whisper.

"Misaki?" I say as I turn around to the direction of the voice.

_Maybe I'm just imagining it since I saw her earlier which surprised me. _

**Next Day**

"I'll leave Kohana in your care, Kurenai. Thank you so much." I say and bow to her.

"It's no problem, Itachi." She says as she smiles.

I bend down to my daughter's height. "Be a good girl to Auntie Kurenai, okay? Make sure you listen to what she says. I'll be back as soon as we beat the bad guy." I say to her. She sniffles a little.

"Kohana?" I say.

She wraps her hand around my head. "Come back, okay? I don't wanna lose you daddy, like I lost mommy." She says.

I wrap my arms around her too. "You won't. Your mom is protecting us from heaven." I say. She smiles. I poke her forehead. "Daddy!" She says as she places her hand on her forehead where I poked her.

"I love you, darling." I say.

"I love you too, daddy." She says.

I give her a quick peck on the cheeks.

I get up back on my feet. I give Kurenai a quick nod. I turn around to head to the Hokage Mansion.

"Daddy!" I hear Kohana say. I stop in my tracks and face her.

"I know that...mommy is alive. I felt her yesterday. I know she's gone, but **tell her I love her**." She says.

My face is full of surprised. _She was able to sense her mother's chakra?_

I smile. _She'll be a great Kunoichi._

I turn back around to head to my destination. I fly past buildings along the way.


	29. Good Bye

_Drip…_

_Drip…_

_Drip…_

_*Pant* *Pant* *Pant*_

_*Deep Breath*_

_*Exhale*_

"Misaki!" Someone yells. I turn to look at the person. _Itachi. _He comes up and holds my body. "Are you alright?" He asks me. My sweat is dripping down my face. "I'll be alright. Don't worry about me. Help Naruto and Sasuke." I say to him.

"I won't leave you!" He says. I look straight into his eyes. "You have to if you want to keep Kohana safe along with everyone else!" I shout to him. He slightly flinched from the harshness in my voice. "Just leave me! I'm no longer alive. Save the others! They're more important than I am!" I say to him. He reluctantly releases his grip on me.

"I love you…" He whispers to me. "I love you as well." I say back to him. He rushes to the frontline. I move to an area where the other ninjas won't find me. _My friends can't find out that I'm still alive._

The war had begun and everyone was trying their best to stop Infinite Tsukuyomi from happening. Naruto had just appeared recently on the battlefield along with Sasuke. I was trying to hold the enemies back as long as I could until he could show up. Hopefully, nobody recognized me.

I quickly healed myself so I can go back onto the battlefield and reduce the amount and casualties on our side. I put my hand into my pouch and pull out a mask to cover my face. I slid it over my face and make sure it was safely secured.

I stood up and went back into action.

**A Few Hours Later…**

Everyone was under the genjutsu except for Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Dad, Itachi, and I. Sasuke and Itachi was able to protect Naruto, Sakura, and Dad with their Suzanoo. Luckily, they didn't notice my presence beside Itachi since he knew I was here already. It was up to Naruto and Sasuke now to defeat Kaguya.

They suddenly disappeared from my sight. _Where did they go?_ Kaguya had transported them to another dimension. _*Sigh*_ _Time to get back to work. Let's see if I can reverse the genjutsu placed on the others._ I did not release my own Suzanoo to make sure I wouldn't fall under it's spell.

I went up to the tree and looked at the flower that released Tsukuyomi to the moon. I closed my eyes to release all three of my doujutsus: Byakugan, Sharingan, and Rinnegan. Once they finally reached to its maximum, I opened my eyes and concentrated all of my energy and chakra to reverse the genjutsu.

Concentrating on it, I realized only Sasuke and Naruto could release it. They were bestowed with the Sage of Six Paths' power. _I guess I have to wait with the rest of the world for them to release it._ _It sucks being dead...theoretically._

I was waiting for what seemed like forever until I saw them. Sasuke and Naruto was going to finally release the genjutsu placed on everyone until...Sasuke sensed my chakra.

"Misaki!" Sasuke yelled with a surprised look on his face.

_Kuso! I was hoping they wouldn't find me. I really am rusty in my skills. Guess that's what happens after you've been dead for a while. Geez! Stop talking to yourself. _

I tried to run away, but they soon caught up with me. _*Sigh* I give up._ "Misaki?" I hear Sakura say. "Yes. It's me." I say to them. I turn to my dad. "Hey Dad. I guess it's been awhile." I say in a whisper. I suddenly feel warmth. I realize that he was hugging me. "I missed you too, Dad." I say with a few tears running down my cheeks. He releases me and turns to me. "Did he?" He asks.

"Yeah." I say. He wipes away my tears. "Why are you here?" Naruto asks. "I was just here to help. Luckily, I was able to suppress Kabuto's control on my body." I say with a slight smile. Naruto runs up and gives me a hug. "Arigato!" He says.

"Not it's your turn to finish your job." I say. Naruto backs away from me. "But…" He starts saying. "No 'buts.' You know what you have to do. I'm already gone. You need to save the others." I say. "But I don't want to lose you...again!" He says. I place my hand on his shoulder. "You won't lose me. I'll always be in your hearts and watching over all of you." I say to him.

Tears start rolling down his face along with a little snot. "You understand?" I ask. He nods. Naruto turns to Sasuke. They create the hand sign to release Tsukuyomi. We walk towards the Reanimated Hokages. We all started glowing. Dad started to tear up. "Say hi to your mother for me." He says. "I will." I say to him. I give all of them one last hug before I lost the physical body. I also gave Itachi a sweet kiss. "I love all of you." I say to all of them.

I turn to look at the rest of the Hokages now rising up from their temporary bodies along with me. I see Naruto trying to say multiple things to his father and tearing up. I smile.

Suddenly, everything goes white… _Goodbye, everyone._


End file.
